


Hidden pasts.

by Texfan91



Category: Talex O'solo
Genre: F/F, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texfan91/pseuds/Texfan91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Kelley are more alike then they realize. Both had transferred to the same elementary school because of incidents that happened at their own respective school. Since then the two have been inseparable. However, they both are keeping their past a secret from each other. So what happens when they are forced to face their past together at the only local high school in town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tobin's pov

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys this is my first writing ever so please be gentle. I in no way claim to be a writer, I just type what I think about and thought this prompt was neat! Hopefully there isn't an exact story like this out there somewhere. Enjoy!

Tobin’s back-story POV

“Mom! I’m gonna be late for school if you don’t hurry up!” I hated being late on the first day. Fourth grade year is upon me and I’m incredibly nervous. 

“Tobin honey relax…you’ll be on time just give me a minute.” My mom was the slowest person on earth. I was letting my nerves get the best of me and it showed as I had no more nails because of my nervous habit. 

We finally got in the car and were headed to Ladd elementary school. The nerves kicked in high gear as I thought about meeting new people and hopefully making new friends. 

As I was shutting the door my mom rolled down the window and said, “Bye honey, enjoy your first day as an official fourth grader!” My mom yelled it so loud the embarrassment struck almost instantly. “Mom! Pleaseeee! Just go!” I smiled and laughed as she spun out of the school like a race car driver. She loved to embarrass me and part of me enjoyed the humor of it. 

“This is it” I thought as I was making my way inside the school. According to the paper the school sent me, my teachers name is Mrs. Johnson. “Alright Mrs. Johnson, please be chill” I muttered under my breath as I entered classroom 21. 

I entered the class and all eyes were on me. I felt like I had something on my face, I even wiped it to make sure I didn’t have the particles of my toaster strudle just chillaxin on it. I awkwardly went up to Mrs. Johnson’s desk as the eyes were still on me. 

“Uh… Mrs. Johnson?” I said nervously. “My name is Tobin Heath and I think I’m in this class.” “Well hello Tobin!” she said with an enthusiastic smile. Part of me was relieved to see it but it didn’t help the eyes that I still felt on me. “Welcome to my class, you are to sit in front of Alex Morgan, Alex please raise your hand,” she said still smiling. I turned around and my heart sank. The most beautiful blue eyes were looking at me. I tried my hardest not to smile but I did anyway. 

I walked nervously over and sat down. I heard some whispers and tried my hardest to hear them. “OMG she’s wearing boy clothes. Look at her tank top and cargo shorts. Like who wears that?!” I could feel my heart start to race. I turned around and those words came out of the blue eyed beauty who had just made my heart stop moments before. Needless to say I was crushed and I just wanted to curl up and die. I faced forward once more until I felt someone next to my ear.  
“Why do you dress like that? Are you a freak or something?” she asked in a serious tone. I turned and faced her and a bunch of words started flying out of my mouth. “TOBIN HEATH!” Mrs. Johnson had heard every word. “Please come up here at once!” The whole class started to laugh, including Alex who gave me this “haha gotcha” evil look. 

“Mrs. Johnson, Alex was…” I couldn’t even finish before she silenced me and sent me to the principles office. I couldn’t believe that I was in trouble on the first day, especially over something that I didn’t even start! 

The principle ended up calling my mom and one more infraction I would be suspended. He let me go back to class towards the end of the day. I was dreading it so bad. They made fun of me. I now know why I got the stares and I really wish the toaster strudle would have been the reason. Yeah sure I wear guy clothes but it’s just my style. I like comfort. What is so wrong with it? I love soccer so if I’m not wearing tanks and cargos, I’m in soccer apparel. 

I walked back in class and this time the whole class broke out in a whisper. Mrs. Johnson instructed me to take my seat and to make sure I didn’t disrupt the class again. 

“You’re in for a treat this year Mr. Tobin” I heard Alex whisper by my ear. I took a deep, hard breath in and just let that comment slide. I’m to chill of a person to fight and this Alex Morgan chick is bringing out the worst in me. Too bad from then on that she was right. Alex Morgan became my worst enemy. She made it her lot in life to make my life miserable. 

One day I decided I’ve had all I could take. I came home with paint all in my hair and on my clothes. Alex and her goons had “accidently” tripped and spilled paint on my brand new clothes. I rushed inside with tears flowing down my face. “MOM I WANT TO MOVE SCHOOLS!” I said with seriousness in my tone. “Oh Tobin… not again…I’m so sorry honey” my mom said with sadness. “You told me to toughen it out but I cant anymore, I’m done with being bullied, please let me transfer to Smith!” Smith was another local elementary school near our house. 

It was official; I start over at Smith Elementary school next week. I was happy but nervous that the same time. What if it’s a repeat of Ladd? What if they make fun of my clothes and call me a boy? Oh the nerves returned once again. 

This time my mom gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek before I walked inside Smith. I felt like I wanted to vomit. I opened the heavy doors and a gust of wind came with it. The school had a very welcoming and fun environment to it. It could have been all the smiles I received upon entering it. Everyone could tell I was new but they looked at me much different than my old school. I had Mr. Doss as my teacher now. Again I was hoping and praying that he was chill. “Lord help me” I said as I entered the class room. 

“Hey you must be Tobin Heath! Awesome name, I’m Mr. Doss, your new teacher!” He scored cool points right away with me. “Please have a seat next to Kelley O’Hara, she just transferred last week so you have something in common.” I turned around to a grin from a bubbly, freckle faced girl waving at me. I hesitantly walked over to her and sat down. “Omg you’re wearing the new TWLOHA tank! And I have those shorts at home!” Kelley said with excitement. “Shew thank God” I thought as I laughed and smiled along with Kelley’s comments on my style. Kelley would later become my best friend and soccer companion from then on out. I was thankful to get out of Ladd and loved Smith so much more.


	2. Kelleys backstory POV

Kelley’s back story POV

 

Ah yesss the day has finally arrived! In a few hours I will be walking in school for the first day of fourth grade. I’m really excited; so excited that I almost forget to hop in the shower before heading down stairs for breakfast. “Alright Pandora, play me something gooood” as if Pandora had ears. I hop in the shower and start to belt Jason Derulo’s new song. “Girlllll you’re the one I wanttt to wanttt meee.” I remind myself not to ever try out for American Idol in the future. I stay long enough for the water to get cold. Although that first step out of the shower feels like the first step in Antarctica. 

“Kelley, hurry up or you’ll be late for school! Move it!” My mom yells. “Calm down mom I’m just throwing on some clothes,” I yell back to her. I usually just throw on what ever I see, so today is soccer shorts and a camp t-shit. Ah yes, making a statement.  
“Mom toss me an ego waffle in the toaster please, I’m about to starve to death!” Most days I don’t eat breakfast but I guess first day of school excitement has my metabolism boosting. I packed everything I needed in my backpack and jumped in my Nikes and hopped in the car. Down the road we went, headed towards Armfield elementary school. Once we get there I hop out of the car so fast that I don’t even say goodbye to my mom. I opened the front doors and went straight to Mr. Thomas’s room. I met him during summer orientation and he seemed pretty cool.

“Ah Kelley O’Hara, you are late!” He said half smirking. “Uh yes sir, I’m sorry,” I replied looking down at my shoes avoiding eye contact. “That’s okay Ms. O’Hara, it seems as though Ms. Solo is late as well.” I turn around as if the world was in slow motion. I could have sworn I heard a love song playing as she walked in the door. She was super tall…and super beautiful. “Yeahhh im late…” she said rushing to a seat. I had never seen this girl at this school, but then again we stay in our classrooms 24-7 so it’s hard to meet other kids. I looked around and noticed I had no friends in this classroom. “Great…” I muttered to myself. Mr. Thomas then instructed me to take a seat next to Hope. My palms got instantly sweaty. Hope intimidated me. After all she’s like 5 inches taller than me. I walk over and sit down in my seat and find myself staring at Hope.

“Uhh can I help you?” Those words from her mouth snapped me right out of my daze. Next thing I hear is Hope whispering to her friend and then that friend whispered to another. The secret made its way around the classroom, until the boy beside me stood up and yelled “THE NEW GIRL IS GAY!” The class broke out in a huge laughter. I sunk down in my chair avoiding eye contact with everyone. Sure I thought Hope was pretty but I’m not gay… well I don’t think I am. I had enough of the laughs and next thing I know I’m standing in front of Hope’s desk with my fists balled. 

“Look everyone, short stuff freckled face gay-mo wants to fight me!” Hope yells with laughter following her words. I stood there contemplating on hitting her square in her jaw until Hope stood up and I got to see first hand the huge height difference. My feelings were hurt and in an instant I was running out of the classroom towards the bathroom. This is not at all what I expected my first day of fourth grade to be like. Since when did people get so mean? I’m always cheerful and kind. Why can’t everyone else be? I sat in the bathroom for a good 5 minute cry until I decided to face my fears and return to the classroom. Mr. Thomas questioned my departure and I told him I was fine and to continue class. I walked back to my seat and the whispers started up once again. I sat down putting my head on my arms. “You’re a freak…you know that right?” I heard from Hope’s area. If this was how the rest of the year would be then I didn’t want any part of it. A week had passed and Hope’s antics only continued. At lunch, as I sat by myself, Hope came by and poured my milk all over my sandwich. If getting the attention of her peers was her mission then Hope had succeeded. Once again I ran out to the bathroom. This time I called my mom and told her I had had enough of this school and enough of Hope Solo. 

“Honey there’s only one other school close enough to the house that has a great reputation, which is Smith elementary school”, my mom said with care in her eyes and tone. I didn’t care where I went, as long as I was far away from Hope “the bully” Solo.  
The transfer was all set and Monday I would start my first day at the new school. Mr. Doss was to be my new teacher. Hopefully this teacher actually cared. I walked in nervously and was instantly greeted by smiles and all the kids in the class. I could tell that I made the right decision to transfer. 

A week had passed and I loved this class and school. I walked into class early one day and sat down to talk with the friends I had just made; Lauren and also Amy who they call Arod. I was chatting about a recent soccer camp coming up when I noticed a stranger enter the room. Her style caught my attention and I could tell she was new to this school. I heard Mr. Doss say her name, Tobin Heath. She turned around as he told her to take the seat next to me. I gave her an inviting grin and waved so she could see me. As she walked over I complimented her on her tank top and told her I had the exact same shorts as her. Finally someone I can match style with! I could tell right away that we would be friends and I was more excited than ever for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatcha think? Next chapter will be the time since 4th grade and an intro to Highschool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer camp adventures before the start of high school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I twisted it up a little. I wanted to make the h.s love drama much more interesting by adding some characters. Hope everyone still likes it!

Kelley and I have been inseparable since that first day of fourth grade. We had different personalities but we seemed to mesh really well. I consider myself pretty chill 99.9% of the time and Kelley is never mellow and chill. She is all 100mph. Our closeness now could be based off the fact that we’ve hung out everyday, had sleepovers every weekend and during the summer we both go to the same soccer camp. Lauren and Arod joined us at camp and we became closer with them as well. They always swear up and down that we are together. One night at camp, when we were 13, during a truth or dare, one of the girls from camp Pinoe, dared us to kiss. I of course was super hesitant and even said “uh I don’t think so” but just as I was finishing my statement, Kelley grabbed my face and planted a kiss on my lips. I was shocked as ever and we busted out laughing after that. I loved Kelley to death but I could never feel for her in that way. Not saying that we wouldn’t be adorable together, it’s just too weird to think about. We even had this conversation before when we started talking about all the rumors about us being together that circulated through school. Strangely enough, our school was very accepting in that aspect. Everyone was encouraging us to rather than discouraging us. Either way, I don’t mind it. I love having that friendship where people confuse it with a relationship. 

Kelley knows everything about me, well not everything. I never told her why I transferred in fourth grade. I guess I wanted to forget everything that happened. Kelley and I both grew up so fast. We were never “ugly” but braces and time sure does change a person. We could both tell by the amount of flirting we’d receive from both sexes. I was thankful that just because we changed physically didn’t mean we had to change our personality. We were still our awesome selves. 

It was the final summer before high school and Kelley and I were at the same camp again. “Omg Tobin I’m so excited to meet everyone and see our usual peeps!” Kelley said as she hopped in the car and sat next to me. Kelley’s mom was driving us to Los Angeles for camp. I was excited but nervous at the same time. My nervousness had nothing to do with football, and everything to do with Morgan Brian. I had the hugest crush on her since last summer. I don’t know what it is about her but it drives me crazy. I told Kelley about it and she was shocked. “Hey Tobs don’t be nervous about Morgan, just be your awesome self,” Kelley said with a wink as we exited the vehicle. 

Thankfully Kelley and I were roomed together. As we were unpacking I decided to go get a drink from the vending machine. I opened the door and walked out. “UMPH! Oh crap dude I’m sorry,” I said after I walked straight into someone. I bent down and at that moment I locked eyes with Morgan. We both stood up slowly never breaking our stare. “Holy crap… Tobin?” Morgan asked in shock. “Hey Morgan, how you been?” I asked shyly. “My gosh you’ve uhh… grown up.” Morgan says still in a stare. Is it a good thing or bad? I think to myself. “Uh yeah so have you, where are you staying?” I asked. “I’m right here, rooming with a girl named Christen Press.” She said pointing to the door next to mine and Kelley’s. “Awesome you’re next to mine and Kelley’s room,” I say trying to hide my nervousness as much as possible. “Sweet, well I’m gonna go in and unpack, I’ll catch ya later Tobin,” she says as she unlocks her door and enters in. Oh my gosh, she is so beautiful. I thought I said that in my mind but I instantly heard Kelley laughing behind me as she walked out of the room. Kelley soon stopped dead in her tracks and ran back in the room. “Oh my gosh Tobin, the hot girl from orientation is coming down the hall!” We closed the door slightly, still able to peek out of the crack. “Oh that must be Morgan’s roommate, Christen Press.” I whispered to Kelley low enough so Christen wouldn’t hear me. “This is perfect, both hotties are rooming together, we have got to pounce Tobs.” Kelley said with her sly grin forming. “Since when did we become Lions Kelley?” I laughed and finally left to get my Gatorade. Kelley was right though. I really wanted to get close to Morgan.

Later that evening while Kelley was randomly walking the halls she ran into Morgan. They had talked for a few minutes until Morgan asked if Kelley could keep a secret. Kelley agreed even though sometimes she was awful at keeping them. “I have the biggest crush on Tobin, I realized it yesterday when we bumped into each other. Please don’t say anything to her.” She said with concern in her eyes. “Oh really? I won’t say anything to her.” Morgan walked away and Kelley immediately came up with a plan to hook those two up. 

I was laying on my bed when Kelley came flying in the room. “Tobs there’s a bonfire on the beach next to camp and we are going!” I could always count on Kelley to ruin my sleeping pattern. I got up and put on some shorts and a tank top. When we got there everyone decided to play a quick game on the sand. It was me, Kelley, and two other girls vs Morgan, Christen and the girls that are next door to them. I was left to defend Morgan. I looked over and Kelley gave me this look, as if she had a plan or something. The game started and I was headed for goal when all of a sudden Morgan came out of nowhere to defend me. Our feet got tangled and next thing I knew we fell, with Morgan falling right on top of me. I looked in her eyes and my eyes made their way down to her lips. This is it Tobin, just do it. I leaned up and locked my lips with hers. I realized what I did and a huge wave of embarrassment hit me. I got up quickly and ran back to the room. “Kelley, did you push me on Tobin? Morgan asked. “I might have Morgan but someone had to help yall out, now go get her,”Kelley said as she made her way to sit next to Christen. 

I ran in my room and laid flat, face down, on my bed. I couldn’t believe I just did that. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and was instantly pushed up against the wall with lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see Morgan standing close with her body pressed against me. “Why’d you run away Tobin?” She asked in a low tone trying to catch her breath. “I didn’t think I was supposed to kiss you, I freaked out and had to get away,” I said turning my head to face away from Morgan. She grabbed my face and pulled it gently back and looked in my eyes. “Well I clearly wanted it to happen,” Morgan stated as she continues to kiss me some more. “Now let’s go back to the beach, and enjoy the fire,” Morgan said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room. We walked back and Kelley was sitting with Christen, laying on the flirting. Christen seemed to be flirting back. We walked up and sat down next to them. “Bout time yall hook up, you’re welcome by the way,” Kelley says with a wink. “Wait…what did you do?” I asked with my arms crossed staring at Kelley. “I told Kelley I liked you and she took the initiative to plan this bonfire and push me which is why I fell on top of you,” Morgan said while laughing. “Oh gosh, well thanks I guess?” I hit Kelley in her arm and we all laughed.

It was the final week of camp and I became incredibly sad at the fact that I would have to go home and not see Morgan anymore. Kelley felt the same about Christen. We both just sulked in our rooms, refusing to pack. I guess you could say that the two girls were our first girlfriends, well… camp girlfriends. We left camp and began to prepare for our first day of high school. I made my schedule to where I’d have Kelley in every class. Kelley spent the night at my house so we could ride to school together.

Kelley walked in the school first, holding the door open for me. We had Mrs. Henry’s Algebra class for first period. We both walked in the class room and we both stopped dead in our tracks as we stared at two individuals. It was Alex Morgan, I’d know those eyes anywhere. I looked at Kelley and seen her staring at the girl next to her. I hadn’t seen Alex since fourth grade. But why was Kelley looking like she had seen a ghost. I too had the same expression and she noticed my face as well. We clearly have not told each other about these two girls before. Just as we thought the year was going to be interesting we heard two familiar voices saying hello to us. We turned around to none other than Morgan and Christen. Oh yes… this year would be VERY interesting. Kelley and I stared hard at each other. We had some explaining to do…with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I'm thinking of adding a Hope/ALEX pov in the next chapter! Thanks!


	4. Alex/Hope POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Hope's POV

Alex’s POV

 

My name is Alex Morgan. That name might not mean much right now, but it will one day in the future. Why? Well… because it has to. Being a Morgan is not an easy task. I am expected to be perfect at everything and even look perfect. I’m only a fourth grade kid but you would think I was getting ready to hit adulthood with the amount of pressure that is on my back. The clique I hang with is the exact same way. Matter of fact me and Sydney Leroux, my best friend, will be professional soccer stars, according to our parents at least. If you can’t tell by the tone, I clearly have doubts about the way my life is ran right now. I often think of how life would be without my parents’ added pressures. But never the less I am a Morgan and that alone is my where my drive comes from. 

The first day of fourth grade is finally here. My standard routine is to wake up, take a shower, and look like a Morgan. I wear the nicest clothes and have the nicest accessories. Once I finish looking “lavish”, I head downstairs to a lovely fight from my parents who tell me to hurry up and walk to school and to make sure I excel in class no matter what. No “I love you” or anything. What is love in the Morgan household? It is measured by success. That’s when love is shown. I didn’t live far from the elementary school so walking there was never an issue. My family called it “extra exercise”. I walked in the school and made my way over to my clique. I guess you could call us the most popular girls in school. I unfortunately didn’t have class with any of my friends but I told them I’d see them at lunch and made my way to class. I had Mrs. Johnson, who from what I’ve heard was an easy A. I needed that A.

I came in and sat in the back so I could see everything and everyone. Kids started to pile in as the bell was ringing. I was talking to this girl I just met when my eyes bee lined towards the tan girl walking in. She dressed different and had this peculiar confidence in her walk. I was mesmerized. “Oh my gosh, no, I can’t think like this. I’m a Morgan; I need to fix this quickly.” I thought as the girl was making her way to the desk in front of me. I figured the only way to fix my thoughts was to make fun of what I liked about her. I whispered to the girl sitting next to me that the girl in front of me was wearing boy clothes and we all began making fun of her. I said it loud enough for her to hear. I loved the attention I was getting from the class so I egged it on some more by leaning in and asking her why she dressed that way and if she was a freak. I must have pissed her off because next thing I know she’s standing in front of me and curse words are flying out of her mouth. I couldn’t believe she just said all of that. Mrs. Johnson heard every word and Tobin was sent to the office. Tobin had left and several kids said things like “Good job, she needed to be put in her place, she’s a freak and freaks deserve it.” I honestly felt bad but I couldn’t stop now. I’ve started something I can’t fix. They all might call me a freak next. My parents would not approve. Tobin came back and sat down in front of me. All of the students were looking at me to say something so in turn, I got to her ear, and told her she’s in for a treat this year. Next thing I know I’m making Tobin’s life Hell. 

One day in class the teacher decided to have art day with easels and paint. My friends came up and told me to join them in spilling paint all over Tobin. Deep down I didn’t want to but I knew I had to in order to keep my popularity. So we did but the look Tobin gave me as she ran out killed me. I never saw Tobin again after that day and I was told she transferred to a different school. I felt responsible. I couldn’t believe I did what I did. 

I did a lot of growing up the next few years. I started caring less about being popular. It didn’t make me less popular; I just stopped being a bully. It wasn’t in me anymore. My parents were still hardcore pressuring me but this time soccer was the major pressure. I was sent away to camp the summer before freshman year. It was a camp in Seattle where I’d be trained by the best. I met a girl named Hope at camp who was supposed to be at the same high school with me in August. She was a goal keeper and we became instant friends. 

One night of camp Hope and I got into a deep discussion about past regrets. I informed her about the incident that happened in fourth grade. Hope was shocked and said that she couldn’t see me being a bully. Like I said, I grew up a whole lot. I could tell Hope wanted to share something with me as well so I waited until she began talking.

 

Hopes POV

 

“I myself regret being a bully. Its funny to hear that your incident took place in fourth grade as mine did too.” Alex scooted closer and encouraged me to continue. I was born in to a rough family. My dad was an alcoholic and my mother was his punching bag. Most times I had to get involved to get my dad off my mom. Because of the years of abuse my mom was placed on nerve pills. We finally escaped the abuse but in order for that to happen we had to move in with my Grandparents. I harbored a lot of hard feeling towards my dad and it created this hard exterior that made me want to be a bully. I didn’t know what being nice was or what is was for. I never got an “I love you”. I was lucky to even get spoken to. I often wished I never existed because the life I had couldn’t be better than not existing at all. When I moved I had to transfer to a new school and I developed this hardcore image. As you can see, I’m tall. I used it to my advantage and everyone feared me. 

The first day of fourth grade is when I really let my image get the best of me. I was already running late to school. My mom passed out and forgot to wake me up. I had to run to school. I ran in Mr. Thomas’s class, my teacher, just as he was talking to another student about being late. This same student was told to sit in front of me. She looked at me really funny. I even caught her staring at me. Like the ticking time bomb I am, I went off and asked if I could help her in a sarcastic way. She stopped staring and at that moment I spread it around that she was gay. Truth be told, I thought she was the cutest thing with her freckles and how short she was but I wasn’t going to let anyone know that. I must have pissed the girl off because she turned around and balled her fists like she was going to hit me. The “hardcore” Hope in me came our instantly and I yelled “Look everyone, short stuff freckled face gay-mo wants to fight me.” She ran out of the room crying. I acted like I wasn’t fazed by it but I really regretted hurting her feelings. I started feeling weird while thinking about this girl. I now know I developed a crush on her and I didn’t like that feeling. She came back in and I started up the meanness with a “You know you’re a freak” comment. I continued to be mean to Kelley, which was her name, until she transferred. “So just like you I regret the old me” I said to Alex as I noticed her eyes getting bigger. “What?” I asked. “Soo…You’re gay?” she asked seriously. “I’m not a huge fan of labels but I guess you could say that seeing Kelley that day started feelings for girls that kind of stuck.” “Well Hope I think you’re a great person and I’m glad we both seen the error of our ways and we grew up. I just wish we coulda made things right with them,” Alex said as I nodded my head in agreement. 

Camp was over and there was a week left until High school started. I was impatiently waiting on my schedule to come in the mail. I wanted to see if Alex had the same classes and I was happy to see that she did. I was super excited for the chance to start over fresh at a new school. Little did we know that we would be faced with a blast from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good? I liked the idea of having Alex's life be pressured and Hope come from a broken home. I also wanted Alex and Hope to be bffs. The next chapter will probably be from Tobin/Kelley first walking in the class with Hope/Alex, and Morgan/Christen. Any other ideas just let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present day H.S!

Tobin/Kelley

 

“Holy crap, I’ll be right back” I say to Christen and Morgan not knowing that Kelley was following me. I turned the corner of the hall, pressed my back against the wall and slid down the wall to the floor with my head in my hands. I heard Kelley coming towards me and at the same time we said “I’ve got something to tell you.” I let Kelley go first. “So this one time in fourth grade I got bullied and it’s why I transferred.” My mouth dropped as I was hearing this news. “Tobin…seriously this isn’t the time to be funny.” She stated, thinking I was making fun of her. “No Kel… I’m in shock because I have the exact same news for you. I freaked because my bully is in our first period.” “Mine too.” Kelley said with worry in her eyes. “So what do we do?” Kelley asked. I suggested we go back to class because either way we are going to have to face them. “So what are you guys doing her?” I ask Morgan and Christen. “We came to this school for the soccer program; after all it’s the best in the state.” Morgan said with a smile. Of course they would show up, which makes our day more complicated then it is. That part will have to wait because now we are facing our past head on. We all head in the class and sit in the back, far away from Hope and Alex. Kelley leans over and asks me which one it is and I motion quickly towards Alex. I do the same and she says “the one next to her”. Of course they’d be friends. Kelley’s bully looks like a bully. Kelley whispers “Diva” syndrome clearly talking about Alex. I nod my head in agreement. 

The bell rings and the teacher begins to call role. “Tobin Heath?” I could feel my heart about to explode. Just as I say “here” I see Alex slowing turning around and looking at me. She whipped back around so fast and I knew at that point that she remembered me. Kelley’s name was called and Hope looked at her also but her look lingered on Kelley as if she couldn’t believe it was her. I leaned over to Kelley and said “This is extremely awkward and I really want this class to be over with.” She agreed by nodding her head. My wish was granted a whole hour later. Thankfully I had Kelley in every class. We walked towards our next class after telling Morgan and Christen that we’d see them at lunch. We had Biology next. I hated science and knew that Kelley’s brain would come in handy. As I was walking in class we saw our past once again. “What the heck, do we have them in every dang class?” I mutter to Kelley who looks straight ahead at Alex and Hope. 

 

Hope/Alex:

 

“Alex, do you remember the girl I told you about from fourth grade?” “Yeah, what about her?” Alex said with questioning in her tone. “She was in our first class and she’s fixing to walk in right now.” At that moment Alex turned her head to the door to see the girl and Tobin as well. Alex looked away quickly yet again. “Whoa, what was that about? Do you know that tan chick?” Hope asks Alex. “Yeah, fourth grade, small world right?” “Holy crap” is the only words that come out of Hope’s mouth. Alex shook her head in disbelief. “ Kelley looks so different though, if I hadn’t remembered her name I wouldn’t have know it was her.” Hope said. “Tobin looks 100% different; she still dresses the same though.” Alex says with a slight smirk, remembering the reason for her bullying Tobin and how stupid she was. Right at that moment we are interrupted by the ever so loud Megan Rapinoe. “Hey, Caught ya staring at the ever so Hot Tobin and Kelley.” “We weren’t staring” Hope fired back. “ Uh huh…sure.” Megan replied. “How do you know them?” Alex asked Megan. “I grew up going to soccer camp with them. Everyone always assumed they were an item because they are so close since they both transferred to the same school in fourth grade, no one knows why though.” Megan said briefly looking at Tobin and Kelley. Both Hope and Alex acted like they didn’t know anything about the fourth grade transfer situation. Megan walked back to her seat as the teacher was giving instructions. “Alright everyone, here is the list of lab partners.” The teacher said as he placed the list on the table.

Tobin/Kelley

 

“Kelley, go look at the list and see who we are partnered with.” Kelley takes off and is back surprisingly quick with a look of horror on her face. “Dude, no…” I knew what was up. Kelley and I had been partnered with Alex and Hope. Of course, because this day couldn’t get better for me, I thought. It’s not in the cards. The teacher then instructed us to pair up with our partner to “get to know them”. Thankfully Kelley’s lab table was next to mine. I waited for Alex to come by and when she sat down it became painfully quiet. Neither of us knew what to say. Kelley and Hope weren’t even talking. “So, long time no see.” Alex says to me. “No thanks to you” I say looking up at her from the desk. Things got quiet again. Alex looked away trying to avoid my piercing eyes. I could hear Hope and Kelley’s conversation pretty well and it was carrying the same tension and anger. Who could blame us though? We were sitting face to face with the very girls who ruined us in fourth grade. “Oh right I probably shouldn’t be wearing these clothes in your presence, I might get called a freak again” I said with loads of sarcasm. Alex was apparently speechless as all she did was play with her thumbs. Silence struck and I heard Kelley say, “ You made fun of me for staring, but all you’ve done since you’ve seen me is stare…Who’s the “Gay-mo” now?!” I laughed as I repeated that term “Gay-mo”, Hope must have called Kelley that. I turned around to see Hope looking down in shame. What’s the deal with her, I thought. I turned back around and told Alex that I’d sacrifice my feelings for the sake of my grade but other than that we do not speak of anything else. Kelley told Hope something similar as well. 

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I was happy to escape Alex’s presence and I’m sure Kelley felt the same. I got my lunch and sat down next to Kelley. “Hope stayed Hot, which is one plus out of this situation.” Kelley said as she watched Hope sit next to Alex from across the lunch room. I laughed as I mentioned that Alex stayed hot as well. I seen Morgan and Christen from a distance and waved them over to sit next to us. Morgan was being her usual flirtatious self and Christen was hugging Kelley. As I was laughing at something Morgan was saying my eyes wondered to a set of blue ones from across the room. “Was she watching me?” I thought to myself. I gave Kelley my tray and Hope watched her take it to the trashcan. It almost looked like she was getting up to go see her, but she sat back down and shook her head. Why are they acting so different? I expected them to me their old self; their life ruining selves. Something was off and I was couldn’t shake wondering why. 

 

Alex/Hope

“Hope, you’re staring again.” Alex says snapping her fingers at Hope. “Alex, I cant quit. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, and who are those two girls flirting with them? Are they their girlfriends or something?” Hope asked with concern in her voice. “I don’t know but I don’t care.” Alex said, clearly caring as she couldn’t stop witnessing the flirting. Tobin is so different, but not at the same time. She intrigues me, and I don’t like that. I’m not gay. Alex thought she said that to herself but Hope heard every word. “We need to make things right Alex, we aren’t the same people from fourth grade and right now they hate our guts!” Hope said hating what she did to Kelley. “You’re still a badass Hope, Kelley just makes you a softy, but I know we aren’t, I don’t know how to go about this.” Alex said trying to think of anything but nothing came to mind. They both needed to make it right and they knew it once they saw Tobin and Kelley. Alex stole another glance at Tobin “yep, she’s hot and I’m an idiot”.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobin Pov

 

Kelley and I had managed to have every single class with Alex and Hope. That meant every single day our minds wandered to the past. One thing that would take our minds off a little off the past is soccer, and thankfully we were having tryouts today. Kelley and I were still giving Alex and Hope the cold shoulder. The first few classes flew by quick and we were greeted with the presence of Morgan and Christen once again. I like Morgan, don’t get me wrong, but she has become increasingly clingy, Kelley feels the same about Christen. Yesterday in the hall, Christen came up and kissed Kelley right in front of everyone. It’s no secret that Kelley likes girls, but the look on her face said a lot about how private she likes to be. I was standing right next to her when it happened. I let my eyes wander to see who actually saw it. Hope happened to be turning the corner of the hall right when the kiss happened and her facial expression changed dramatically. I swear Hope has a thing for Kelley; I’m not going to bring it up though, as Kelley really dislikes Hope. 

The remainder of the classes flew by. It was time for soccer tryouts and we finally didn’t have to see Alex and Hope for the first time all day. Kelley and I came walking on the field to a bunch of girls sitting around waiting for tryouts to start. Morgan and Christen spotted us and ran to greet us with a hug. Kelley and I made eye contact during our hug. Kelly rolled her eyes and I tried my hardest to not laugh. Tryouts we finally starting and the coach, Abby, told us to run a couple warm up laps. As we started running I heard Abby say “Ah, nice of you two to join us.” I turned my head to see Alex and Hope quickly joining our run. I caught up to Kelley to inform her of what I just witnessed. Kelley replied with “Of course, we can’t have one second to ourselves.” The laps and stretching were over and Abby divided us by positions. I was a midfielder and Kelley was trying out for defense. Abby then broke us into two teams. Kelley and I had been separated and we were placed on our “good friends” Hope and Alex’s teams. I looked up to God saying “Can we pleases catch a break?” 

 

Alex Pov

“Hope, hurry we are gonna be late for tryouts!” I yelled at Hope who was apparently taking a crap. “I swear they poison our lunch, it always tears my stomach up!” Hope replies sounding annoyed. “Hope, you’ve been acting real funny here lately, what’s up with you?” I asked with concern. “To be honest, its Kelley, I haven’t stopped thinking about her Alex. Then yesterday I was turning the corner of the hall and saw that Christen chick kiss Kelley. My heart sank. I don’t want to like Kelley but I can’t help it. It’s her fault for walking in with that stupid cheesy grin in fourth grade.” Hope said walking out of the bathroom. I could tell Hope was really torn up about. Truth be told I haven’t stopped thinking about Tobin either. “They ignore us though; we can’t even try to fix it because they don’t give us the time of day!” I say with frustration. “Let’s try and not think about it, we have tryouts to beast!” I say hitting Hope in the arm earning a smile from her. We ran up to the field and Abby, the coach, made a late remark so we just joined in the warm up run. Abby divided us in to position and into teams. I noticed Hope’s face light up at learning Kelley would be on her team and in front her on the back line. I of course had Tobin on my team as a midfielder. I don’t expect her to ever pass me the ball, so ill have to come up with my own strategy. Before the game started I ran up to Hope and said “Show her what she’s missing!” Hope gave me this “Oh that’s easy” smirk and I ran back for the start. The game was underway and like I predicted Tobin would not pass me the ball. She’d pass it to everyone but me. I got the ball once and headed towards Hope. I knew her weaknesses but as I was making my way towards her I was thrown down by Kelley. It was a hard tackle and I could have sworn I heard her say “That’s for hurting Tobin”. I looked up and seen Hope running towards me. “Hey are you ok? That was a nasty tackle.” Hope said observing for any injuries. “I think they are switching roles and trying to make us miserable, pretty sure Tobin high fived Kelley.” I said rubbing my ankle. “We can play that game better than them” Hope said staring Kelley and Tobin down. Hope had become her ruthless self again as she witness Christen smacking Kelley on the butt and running off. Abby decided to switch up the teams and now Hope and I were on the same team. I got a pass and ran towards the goal with Tobin on my heels. I managed to nutmeg Kelley and took the shot scoring the first point. I gave Kelley this smirk as she was getting off the ground. As I was walking back in place I made a comment to Tobin. “You can’t keep up with my speed Toby”, yes I was flirting and yes I did wink at her. Her facial expression was priceless. 

It was a hard fought battle between us. Clearly it was more than just about soccer. We had things to prove. Tobin got the pass and managed to break the defense. She thought she had Hope in a jam but out of nowhere Hope made this incredible save. I turned around to see Kelley with her jaw dropped. I came over to help Hope up and said “I think you just made Kelley cum in her panties with that save” we both started laughing uncontrollably. Tobin was walking back mad as ever. The tryout was over and it seemed as though us four were the dirtiest and most worn out. “Well I think we all know the potential in Kelley, Tobin, Alex and Hope.” Abby said sarcastically. In our battle we seemed to forget this was a team sport. 

Abby informed us that we would find out who made the team tomorrow. I walked back to the school with Hope. “I sure hope Kelley makes the team, staring at her backside is the best” Hope says slightly laughing. “Don’t forget she still doesn’t like you” I remind Hope. “Not for long, you can’t resist the charm of Hope Solo.” She says walking to get in the car. 

Tobin was an amazing player. I always wondered how she got an athletic body and it’s apparently due to soccer. I was waiting on my mom to pick me up when I spotted Tobin in the distance. She threw her bags down on the corner and off came her shirt. My body temp rose extremely high. Damn, Tobin had a nice stomach. Oh crap, I’m staring again but I can’t help it. She makes wiping sweat off look so good. I think it’s safe to say that I’ve developed a little crush on Tobin Heath. Right as I was thinking, I saw Morgan come up and pull Tobin in a lingering hug. Is there something between those two? Did she just kiss her on the cheek? Part of me wished it was me but the other part thought of every thing that ruined that possibility. Tobin doesn’t like me, she hates me, and for good reason. That’s it, she’s got to know the truth and the real me I said as I looked at her one last time, before hopping in the car, making sure she was looking at me too. 

 

Tobin POV

 

I had to call Kelley about what had happened at tryouts and after tryouts. “Kelley, we have to talk” I said before I could finish what I was saying Kelley said “Tobin, Hope is sexy, and I don’t want her to be!” I could hear Kelley’s frustration through the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like it! I don't want to rush the two couples. I like adding to them and making them genuine. The next chapter will pick back up with the phone call! Thanks for the comments!


	7. Chaptah 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo..long time no post, I know. I've been wayyy too busy. I almost lost my muse on this story but nonetheless here it is. If its awful, I apologize. I typed it while attempting to not get bus sick. Thanks! enjoy.

Tobin/ Kelley

I had to call Kelley about what happened at tryouts. “Kelley, we have to talk” I said but before I could finish what I was saying Kelley abruptly admitted “Tobin, Hope is sexy, and I really don’t want her to be!” I could hear Kelley’s frustration through the phone. 

“Dude, I know what you mean, Alex is a looker too, matter of fact she never stops looking…at me. But I don’t like this at all. I mean they ruined our young life Kelley. I cried non stop for days. I was damaged. I thought something was wrong with me and struggled with my identity because of her.” Kelley sensed I was getting upset by bringing up the past. “I know Tobin, I feel the exact same way, what they did was unforgivable. Even thinking about what Hope did to me is making her less and less hot.” I wanted to get past all of that and move on from it but it was way too hard. The wound was opened back up after I laid eyes on Alex that first day in class. Not only did we have to see them in classes and at school but we had to endure them in practice too. That alone is hard. “ On another note, what’s up with you and Christen?” I asked Kelley softly laughing to myself. “Dude, it’s just for fun. I don’t want anything serious. I mean she’s hot and all and I don’t mind the affection.” I could tell Kelley was sporting her smug face with that last line. “Morgan seems to show a lot of interest in you too, do you know if you want that or not?” Kelley asked. “I’m not sure right now, I like Morgan, I have always had a crush on her but there’s no spark there. I want love one day and I just don’t see that happening with her ya know? I guess I’ll go with the flow and have fun like you.” I stated back to Kelley as I unintentionally drew a heart on the homework I was attempting to do and quickly scribbled over it. “Alright Tobs, looks like we have to see the buttholes again tomorrow, I swear they better not even look my way. I’m fed up with it.” Kelley said with a hint of anger In her tone. “I know Kell, let’s just have a great day, or try too. Bye I’ll see ya in the morning!” We hung up the phone and I noticed a picture sticking up out of my drawer. It was from my first day of fourth grade, wearing the exact outfit that Alex loved, to make fun of. 

 

Alex:

“It is extremely hot today, I’m going to need extra time in the shower just so I can get all this sweat cleaned off”, I said to Hope in aggravation due to the crazy outside temperature and the amount of rigorous training we did today. “Shitttt… not if I get there first”, Hope said to me as she took off in a sprint. I sprinted after her knowing that if I don’t get there when she does, there will be absolutely no hot water left. We both rushed in the locker room and stripped down to our birthing uniform. I had seen Hope naked several times, it never phased me. I grabbed my body wash and headed to the shower. The showers were an open area so being shy wasn’t in the cards. We turned our shower heads on and at that moment we heard the door open. We wondered who it could be, practice ended 45 minutes ago. We waited purposely so we could get a good shower in, in peace! I peaked over the concrete wall and instantly my heart dropped. I motioned for Hope to quickly come and see. She slowly crept up beside me to take a look. “Crap, Alex!” Hope whispered in shock. It was Tobin and Kelley. Of course it was Tobin and Kelley. Why wouldn’t they walk in. “Alex, she can’t see me like this, I will literally die” Hope said in worry. “Calm down, just grab your towel and put it around yourself” I tried my best to keep her calm. “Uh… Alex, our towels are hanging up on the outside of the wall.” I peeked over the wall and seen our towels exactly where Hope said they were. Oh walking in the shower area, naked. my Gosh, this couldn’t get any worse. Right when I said that, in come Tobin and Kelley 

Tobin and Kelley stopped in the tracks and turned to face each other once they noticed who they were joining in the shower. They mumbled a few words to each other and turned to face us with a smirk on their face. As if in sync, both Tobin and Kelley walked slowly towards us, still holding the same smirk on their face. “Hey Kelley”, I heard Hope whisper as if she was about to faint. Kelley had backed Hope into the wall and was now an inch from her face. As I turned my face from that area, I was met with Tobin and her intense stare that moved from my eyes to my lips. “What’s going on here?” I asked for any of the two to answer. “We noticed you guys staring at us in practice…” Kelley said with her eyes glued to Hopes. Both Tobin and Kelley had their hands on the wall as if they weren’t going to let us get by them. “Alex, I’m going to finally give you want you always wanted” Tobin whispered in the most seductive tone. I thought my legs would give out right then in there. She slowly moved her lips to mine and *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Oh my God, It was just a freaking dream; a wet dream at that. But why would I have such a dream, a dream about Tobin of all people! I’m straight, I like guys. Matter of fact I have a date with a guy named Servando. I have to tell Hope about this. Right as I unlocked my screen I noticed Hope had already texted me. The text read I had the craziest uhh dream last night. I quickly replied with “Ditto…I’ll see ya at school.” 

Algebra first thing in the morning always sucks, having Hope in that class with me makes the class a little better. Unfortunately Tobin and Kelley would grace us with their presence as well. I didn’t dislike the girls, I just didn’t like the constant flashbacks and regret that came with seeing Tobin. As usual Christen and Morgan were fawning over the two girls. I don’t know if they are a couple or not but they can do so much better. Wait, no, I didn’t just think that. I don’t need to be concerned with that anyway. I needed to get prepared to see Servando. He was the most popular guy in school and happened to be a senior. He was interested in me, for reasons that I didn’t know of. I’d always catch him staring at me in the hallway after my classes. His “Buddies” would make little comments hear and there about me. I guess I just said yes to his date because I’m curious to find out. What am I kidding, my parents would approve. And I just haven’t completely broken free of their control yet. 

Class has started and I noticed the teacher putting up a slide with apparently our new seating chart. Kelley was to sit next to me and Hope was to sit next to Tobin. “So I heard you have a date with the douche of all douches…” Kelley said as she took her seat next to me. “Uh who is that exactly?” I asked in an annoyed way. “Servando, the senior, who bangs underclassmen for fun. You two will make a great couple, considering you’re both bullies and hot jerks.” I couldn’t believe she just said that, I looked at Hope who looked back at me in shock. “Mind your own Business” was all I was able to say. I didn’t want any more trouble between us. Tobin already hated me. Kelley was clearly mad as she kept with the comments. Finally I looked at her and said “Look, I don’t bug you about how disgusting your make out sessions with Christen are so don’t bug me about my date!” Right at that moment I felt a buzz from my phone and looked down to see that it was Servando. Hey my friend Brandon wants to double date, think Hope would be up for it? I glanced up at Hope and a smirk came to my face. Maybe she can do me this one favor. I noticed Hope checking Kelley out and realized how hard this request may be. 

“Hope pleaseeeee, it’ll be way better if you come with me!” “I’ll owe you one, just please come with me.” I pleaded and begged to Hope. “Ok fine but this is a one time thing, I don’t want Kelley getting the wrong idea.” Hope said nudging my shoulder. Class was over and Tobin walked by me cracking jokes with Kelley. She smelled really good, like too good. Kelley turned around and noticed Hope and I looking her way. She winked at Hope and they exited the room. “Alright Alex, where is this date at?” Hope asked “It is at some new hot teen club downtown, or at least that is what Servando wanted to go.” “So dancing is involved? Greaattt.” Hope was clearly excited about it all. “Don’t worry Hope, if things start getting weird we will leave.” I tried to reassure Hope before she even tried to back out. “Lets hurry home to my place so we can get ready!” 

 

Tobin/Alex

Texting:

 

Hey Kel, Morgan texted and asked if we wanted to go dancing tonight at this new club. Wanna go? I don’t have any plans and figured you didn’t either.

AHH thnks Tobs, you clearly know me… yeah I’m down, I love to dirty dance ;)

Lol shut up Kel, Come over to my house later and we’ll get ready together!

Sounds like a plan Hoe-mie.

Yeah not a hoe….

Lol not yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be pre-date prep! I don't have a busy schedule much anymore so I should have another update this week!


	8. In da club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still cant get over Tobin's sick move. Kind of funny that people are just now noticing how awesome she is.

*at Tobin’s house*

“Sooo Tobs whatcha gonna wear? I’m thinking of a button up and some shorts maybe.” Kelley said while laying her clothes out on my bed.

“Uhm I’m thinking about a tank-top with some skinny jeans and I’ll probably wear my snap-back, cuz I’m way too lazy to do my hair.” I replied running my fingers through my hair. We both got ready pretty quick and with a few sprits of some awesome smelling perfume we were ready to hit the club up. 

Kelley opened the closet door that had a full length mirror. I just so happened to be standing to where Kelley could see what I was wearing as well. “Dear gosh we look gay, its perfecttttt” Kelley stated while laughing. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, but how awesome are my guns in this tank?!” I said while flexing in the mirror. “ooooo sexy Tobs, I just might have to take you right here right now!” Kelley should be an actress with how she plays out each phrase she says, I’m currently being pressed up against the wall. “Dude back up, you stand no chance, I have high standards” I say with a smirk while pretending to tighten up my non existent tie.

“Yeah right Tobs, if that was the case you wouldn’t have a girl at all!” Kelley says while shutting the closet door after one last glace. “Uhm first of all I do not have a girl, secondly high standards are a good thing, no one should have to settle.” I said while grabbing my wallet and pushing it in my back pocket. “Well a certain female, who should be showing up any minute now, is definitely trying to make it on that high standard level you got there, seriously Tobs you need to either make the hook-up or move on. I’m sure she thinks you’re interested.” Kelley says while plopping down on my living room couch. “I just don’t know about her, like I said before, we don’t have the spark but I don’t have the heart to let her down. I don’t know Kell but you certainly aren’t one to talk. You aren’t interested in Christen either!” I state while grabbing a seat next to Kelley. Kelley then tells me that it is all fun and games and right as she finishes her comment the door bell rings. I open it to find Christen and Morgan, looking pretty dang sexy. I might not feel a spark with Morgan but her low cut shirt and shorts are making me think otherwise. Gosh I’m such a horn-dog sometimes, I think to myself. Kelley takes a look at Christen and I nonchalantly lean over and tell her she’s going to catch flies with her trap open like that. She then punches me in the arm and we walk together to the newly opened teen club. Thankfully I only lived a few blocks from it. As we were walking to the club I thought some questions about it so I asked the girls. 

“So what kind of club is this, I mean I’ve never heard of a teen club before, there is obviously no alcohol so is it all just dancing?” Morgan was the first to speak up. “Have you been under a rock Tobin? It’s the new gay teen club that the LGBTQ locals decided to start. Its so local gay teens can have a place to chill and mingle. Tonight is a dance night but usually tonight is Karaoke.” I nodded and at that moment Kelley spoke up. “Oh no Morgan, Tobin wasn’t under a rock, just in the closet.” I turned and punched Kelley in the arm. I’m not in the closet, I just don’t make my sexuality known like Kelley. I’m shy and introverted; it’s not what we do. My thoughts were broken up by Morgan saying how cute my outfit was and how great my arms look in my tank. I look over to see if Kelley had heard her statement. When I seen that she had, I stuck my tongue out at her and flexed. I sure hope tonight was going to be one to remember, I thought, as I could feel the bass from the song and hear the laughter from the club. 

Alex/Hope

 

I got in the shower, but not before I texted Hope to see what was taking her so long to get here. After I stepped out of the shower I could hear some footsteps and assumed it was hope. “It’s a bout time you get here, put your outfit on the bed, I wanna see what you picked out.” I told Hope while slipping on my robe and opening the bathroom door. I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way over to my bed. Hope had a pair of skinny jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. “Uh yeah Hope, that outfit aint gonna cut it, he’ll think youre gay…” I said trying to hold back laughter after seeing Hopes facial expression. “ That’s the freaking point, I am gay and I don’t see why I even have to fake straight. I’m going to me miserable this whole time Alex.   
You seriously owe me, I’m talking something huge.” Hope said while walking to the bathroom to blow-dry her hair. 

She was right, I am asking a lot out of her but I just don’t feel comfortable going alone. Never- the- less, Hope is not wearing that out fit. I Peak in the bathroom before walking swiftly over to my closet to find something… a little more…straight. “Good gosh none of this will fit, Hope is too frickin built and tall” I whisper to myself. I glanced over at a black dress that I had bought a few months back that ended up being too big for me, and yanked it off the rack. I rushed in my sister’s room for a pair of heels, because I knew my size 7s wouldn’t cut it. Once I returned I was stopped dead in my tacks “Oh hell no Alex, I’m not wearing a damn dress!” Hope sat on the bed and folded her arms. “Hope, you can’t go to a club wearing that” I said as I pointed to Hopes outfit that was still on my bed. “Please, just this one time, you’ll look hot; you have the butt and legs for it!” I try my best to persuade Hope and with a small sigh Hope agrees. 

I personally chose a red cocktail style dress and curled my hair. I offered to curl Hope’s hair too but she said she’d rather just straighten it. I wasn’t going to push the issue; after all she is wearing a dress for me. We put on our heels and walked to the living room to wait on our dates. “Hope, surely you know how to walk in heels…” I say with my hands on my hips, looking at Hope in shock. “Uh surely I can’t, I’m more wobbly than a weeble!” Hope said grabbing onto the couch for support. Granted the heels were borderline stripper status, it’d be hard for anyone to walk in them. “Well try not to get hurt tonight” I say while making my way to the door after I hear the doorbell ring. I opened the door and was met with two toothy grins. The guys looked cute in their button up shirts and slicked back hair. Hope made it to the door safely so we all piled in Servando’s car. The club was apparently not too far from my house. “So I heard this club is going to be off the hook and just in case I brought a bottle of Jack” Brandon stated while showing us the bottle. Hope leaned over and whispered “My date is a dick, like who makes the girl sit in the back.” I too was annoyed at the lack of chivalry from both guys. 

I just hope we have fun tonight, or Hope will definitely kick my ass. We hopped out of the car as the boys took a few big gulps of the Jack. I could feel the music under my feet and couldn’t wait to dance, I loved dancing considering all the lessons I took up until last year when I made soccer my number one priority. “Lets do this!” Brandon said walking next to Servando, leaving Hope and I at least two steps behind. “Yup… dicks” Hope said storming in the club. 

The club looked very colorful, like rainbows central, something was different about the place but it looked really fun. The dance floor was booming. I took a second to scope the place out and walked over to Hope who was leaning against a post. “Where’d the guys go?” I asked while looking around. “They quickly realized they needed the whole bottle of jack.” Hope said while laughing. I didn’t understand why she was laughing. Hope caught my confusion and quickly pointed to the huge sign with the words “Gay club”. “I think this is what I get for making fun of your outfit Hope.” “Yep but I am not complaining anymore, there’s some good looking folks in here” Hope says looking around with a huge grin on her face. I notice the huge grin quickly fall and Hope now looks like she’s going to throw up. I turn around and follow Hopes eyes to Kelley standing next to Christen. This night just got interesting I thought, too quickly apparently because at that moment I glanced next to Christen and seen Morgan and Tobin. Yep, this night should be a whole lot of fun. “Hope don’t freak out, keep your cool. Don’t let her ruin your night” I say while trying to cheer Hope up. “Gosh Lex, she looks so freaking hot. Why does Christen have to be here, she’s all over Kelley.” Hope says with a sadness/ anger in her tone. I noticed Christen grabbing Kelley’s hand begging her to go dance. Tove lo “Talking bodies” was playing. Next thing I know both couples are on the dance floor. Tobin looked, sexy tonight. She really pulled off the snap back, she has killer arms too. I apparently was staring too long. Hope leaned it and called me out on it. “Yep you’re checking Tobin out, don’t even say you aren’t.” “I’m surprised you took your eyes off Kelley long enough to notice.” I snapped back at her with a growing smirk on my face. Kelley and Tobin’s dates were getting closer and closer by the minute. Wait… am I jealous right now? No way, I just think Tobin can do better. Morgan is pretty but Tobin is … Oh my God I am jealous. Hopes sulk face is killing me. I can’t take it anymore. That’s it, we gotta get noticed. I rush over to the DJ and request Slow motion by Trey Songz. “ Ok Hope, lets help you out real quick. I requested slow motion, go with the flow, I have a plan.” I say as I grab Hope’s hand dragging her to the dance floor. “Think this will work?” Hope says leaning in my ear. “Oh it’ll work in one way or another” I reply as I put Hope’s hands on my waist. 

*I know you got all dressed up for the club  
Waitin on them to come pick you up*

The song has started and I’m trying to get Hope to relax and dance with the beat.

*Baby, when I saw you walking out the door  
I just knew you needed something more*

Hope glanced over to see Christen all over Kelley, that was all she needed. Hope grabbed me abruptly and let lose.

*Now whip it straight back to the crib  
Finna give you something that you wont forget  
Baby, I just wanna see you out them clothes  
I just wanna see you dance in*

At “slow motion” we both broke out in a grinding session that apparently got the whole clubs attention, including Kelley and Tobin’s. I gotta hand it to Hope she can definitely move. I peaked over towards Kelley and Tobin and noticed their jaws were dropped. My plan was working perfectly. Little did I know that our dates were also watching. Brandon noticed a wink Hope shot to Kelley and the alcohol in him wouldn’t let that slide. He walked over to Kelley and pulled her aside. Hope detached her hands from my body and quickly made her way over to Brandon. 

 

Tobin and Kelley:

We entered the club and found a booth to chill at. We weren’t there but ten minutes and the girls were already begging us to dance. I really didn’t want to and Kelley kind of looked the same but Tove lo was playing so we gave each other an “OH what the hell” shrug and made our way to the dance floor. I enjoyed dancing, usually Kelley and I would have random dance parties in our rooms from time to time. Morgan kept getting closer and closer to me, Christen doing the same with Kelley. Kelley was clearly more experienced with the couples dancing than I was. I had no clue what to do with my hands. Thankfully the song went by quick and we headed over to bar for some sodas. I was in the middle of drinking my Coke when the beginning of Kelley and I’s current favorite song began to play. We both had a karaoke moment until the “Slow motion” part stopped us in our tracks. 

We heard several hoops and hollars coming from the dance floor. I turned my head to look at what had caused all this commotion. “Holy Shit Tobin that’s Hope and Alex…grinding on each other” Kelley yelled in disbelief. Oh my God it is. Wait are they gay? No they can’t be…then why are they here. Damn they can move. I look over and see Kelley’s jaw had dropped just as far as mine. She slid over next to me and whispered “Hope looks hot as hell in that dress and damn can she move!” Kelley was right Hope did look good. I stared at Alex intently for a moment. Soaking in her beautiful red dress and how her legs looked. She could be a model. I never really noticed how utterly flawless she was. Perhaps I let my hatred for her cloud my judgment. I don’t know but right now I wish I was Hope Solo. I can’t think like this. I gotta quit or…. At that moment I turn around to Morgan and Christen looking pissed off. I turn back around in time to catch Hope giving Kelley a wink. “Shit Tobin she caught me staring and winked at me!” Kelley said it a bit too loud as Christen and Morgan stormed out of the club. “Ah shit… We better go.” 

Everyone : 

“Not so fast you Dike bitch!” Brandon grabbed Kelley’s arm yanking her back. “Oh Brandon, how unpleasant it is to see you, although I always knew you were gay.” Kelley commented with a smirk on your face. “Shut it hoe, we didn’t know it was a gay club.” “Who is we?” Kelley asked. “Servando and I asked Hope and Alex out to this club” Brandon replied as Servando came up clearly drunk as well. “Now bitch, why did my date just wink at you and why were you staring at her? Trying to turn her gay like the rest of you fags? She’s mine, matter of fact I’m fixing to go show her how much better a dick feels.” At that moment Hope came up. “Uhm excuse me, what the hell did you just say?” “Oh Hope there you are, lets go dance baby.” Brandon said trying to drag Hope away. “Screw you this date is over!” “What are you some kind of dike too?” Brandon said to Hope while motioning to Kelley and Tobin. “Matter of fact I am, I have been for quite some time, I only agreed to this date so Alex wouldn’t be alone with that douche bag.” Hope said while pointing to Servando. “Well it looks like you’re out numbered there brandypoo” Kelley said while laughing. Brandon didn’t take to kindly to embarrassment. He lunged at Kelley pushing her back. 

Kelley fell and hit her head knocking her out cold. “You son of a” Hope had punched Brandon right in the face as blood came pouring out of his nose. Hope shook her hand trying to shake off the pain. Servando then came charging at Hope. “Oh no you don’t” Alex said stepping in between him. “Shut up bitch” Servando said while attempting to slap Alex. Tobin caught his hand from behind and dislocated his shoulder. Servando turned around and swung hitting Tobin in the nose. Blood came pouring down. “Hope grab Kelley, Alex come on we need to leave now!” Tobin said while grabbing Alex’s handing. Ignoring the instant heat she felt all through her body, and the fact that her nose was bleeding like crazy. Hope tossed her heels at Alex and in one swoop picked up Kelley as if she was weightless. “Damn Hope is strong” Tobin says as they rush down the street to Tobin’s House. Luckily her parents are out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatcha think? next chapter picks up at Tobins house! Thanks guys :)


	9. Post club fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently typing as i'm watching bridesmaids, blame it for errors haha! Thanks for being lovely!

Everyone:

*Picking back up on the walk to Tobin’s house*

“What the hell just happened back there?!” Alex stated while putting her hands on her head in disbelief. “Well in a nutshell you sure know how to pick’em and Kelley will now have a huge headache” Tobin stated in aggravation. “Look I didn’t know they’d be such pricks about everything, I should have known though considering the liquor they were downing when they found out the club was for gays.” Alex stated before she stopped to remove her heels. “Hope, how on earth you are still carrying her?!” Tobin couldn’t believe Hope had carried Kelley for so long and didn’t even seem tired from it. “Love will make you do crazy things” Alex said under her breath. “Did you say something Alex?” Tobin asked looking back at her. “Oh I was just saying Hope workouts and lifts a lot of weight so I’m sure It’s really easy to lift her, she’s not exactly big or anything.” Alex lied…and lied well, a slight chuckle came out at the sight of Kelley in the arms of her sworn enemy. Hope looked like prince charming rescuing his princess. Alex also smiled at the thought of how Kelley would act knowing Hope was carrying her. “So, uhm is your nose ok?” Alex asked while gesturing to Tobin’s nose. “Oh I’m sure it’s broken but that wouldn’t be the first time. I broke it in a soccer game once. I’m kind of pissed off at the amount of blood all over my favorite tank top though.” Tobin said pulling the bottom of her shirt out to see the front covered in blood. “I like that tank top, it uhm, compliments your toned arms” Alex said while internally kicking herself for it. “ Ha funny, pretty sure a similar tank top sparked some ridicule and gay slurs from you in the past.” Tobin sarcastically said before stopping to tie her shoe. “Look about that Tobin...” Alex tried to continue but was stopped by Tobin who said it was neither the right time nor place to bring up the past. 

“Kelley I’m so sorry that douche bag did this too you but my God do you look hot right now” Hope whispered to Kelley who was still knocked out. Hope had now started to feel the burn of carrying Kelley so long. One turn of the corner and they’d be there. As they were walking up the stairs a small grumble escaped Kelley’s lips and Hope looked down. “Oh my God she’s waking up!” Hope said turning around to a concerned look on both Tobin and Alex. “Wha-t where…where am I ….Hope…what the hell why are you…. Where’s Tobin?! Put me down!” Kelley is taking this exactly the way Alex had expected. “Kelley dude you were unconscious, that Brandon jerk pushed you and you hit your head on the edge of the booth, Hope carried you here to my house.” Tobin said while pointing to her bed so Hope could lay Kelley on it. “We’ll go get some ice, where’s the kitchen?” Alex and Hope followed the direction that Tobin pointed and exited Tobin’s room. 

“Tobin what the Hell… why are THEY here and why the hell is there blood all over you?” Kelley asked in aggravation as she placed a hand to her bump on her head. “Kelley just chill, Servando punched me after I dislocated his shoulder, he was about to slap Alex. I couldn’t let that happen. Stupid idiot ruined my tank top though” Kelley let out a slight chuckle. “Well can you clean up I’m getting nauseous just looking at your face” Kelley said while shoving Tobin off the bed slightly. “Oh thanks Kell…you’re so sweet it kills.” Tobin said as she removed her tank top not realizing Alex and Hope were standing behind her in the door frame. Kelley motioned towards the door trying to show Tobin who was there. “What are you...oh…sorry I had to get out of that bloody tank.” “Oh its cool, here’s your uhm ice Kelley. I also made myself some if that’s ok Tobin.” Hope asked while shyly handing Kelley the bag, barely making eye contact. “Oh yeah its cool, how’s the hand anyway?” Tobin asked pointed to her hand. “I’ll be good it’s just really swollen and hurts a lot but I’m fine.” “What’d you do Hope? Punch a girl for being a what was it you called me… ohh yeah a short stuff freckled face gay-mo.” Kelley rolled her eyes at Hope. Tobin quickly spoke up as Hopes head awkwardly dropped to the floor. “Hope punched Brandon in the face after he pushed you” Kelley’s eyes got abnormally big. “Kelley do you remember anything before you hit your head?” Tobin asked in concern. “I just slightly remember walking in the club with Christen…oh my God Christen…” Kelley had suddenly remembered why they left and how her gawking at Hope pissed them off Kelley then made awkward eye contact with Hope. Hope was now really confused. 

“Tobin uhm… I was wondering if we could stay here for the night, we can sleep on the couch or something. I just don’t want to go to Hope’s house and have them ask questions about her hand and all.”Alex said while pointing to Hopes hand. “Uhm sure I guess that will be ok” Tobin stated while looking at Kelley who was giving Tobin the look of “Don’t do it”. “Could I borrow some clothes, I really need to get out of this dress” Hope said while continuing to hold ice on her hand. Tobin walked in her closet and came out with a tank and shorts for Hope and sweats and a t-shirt for Alex. “Here, I figured you’d wanna change too” Tobin said while handing the clothes to Alex. “Yall can change in the bathroom” Tobin said pointing to it. Hope hesitated a bit until Alex spoke up. “Come on Hope, it aint nothing you haven’t seen before.” Hope’s face got blood red and Tobin and Kelley definitely saw it. Kelley quirked her eyebrow at the comment. Hope then walked fast into the bathroom. You could here some frustrating mumbles coming from the bathroom where Hope was currently scolding Alex. “Alex, What the hell, they’re gonna think we’re together!” Hope said while removing her dress. “Calm down Hope, you punched a guy for her, and carried her all the way here, that’s the last thing they’re thinking right now.” Alex said while slipping on Tobin’s clothes that smelled oddly great. 

“Dude, is Hope gay?!” Was the first statement that came out of Kelley’s mouth. “You don’t remember her saying that when Brandon asked her do you?” “ No but that explains a whole lot now.” Kelley said while removing the ice from her head to change. “How so exactly” Tobin said, while sliding on some shorts. “Oh just the long lingering stares, and the fact that she said I looked hot while I was “passed out” in her arms.” Kelley began to laugh and Tobin smacked her, “Dude what the hell, you woke up before we hit the stairs and didn’t tell us?!” “Uhm no, why would I?” “I was being carried like a damn princess by THE Hope Solo, I don’t think anyone would ruin that moment.” Kelley said while lying back down on Tobin’s bed. “Then why did you get all bent out of shape once you seen them when you “fake woke up” Tobin asked. “ I can’t let her get any leverage on me Tobin, she’ll think she owns me or something.” “I don’t think the Hope back then is the same Hope today Kelley. She’s like nice and shit around you. But it could be an act, I don’t know but she did punch a guy for you, and she carried you all the way here.” Tobin said while plopping on the bed next to Kelley. “Oh I know, she’s a hard ass in the hallway and around others but I find that oddly attractive, I hate I missed the punch, she’s such a gentlemen.” Kelley joked. 

Hope and Alex emerged from the bathroom. A sudden pain came from her thigh as Kelley was pinching the fire out of it. I’m assuming she’s in shock at the sight of the girls. “Uh yall can grab sheets from my closet and ill bring you a pillow” Tobin said to Hope and Alex. They left the room to go set up the couches for bed. “Tobin…did you see how toned Hopes arms and legs are?! I might have just came a little” said Kelley. “Gross Kell but I think Alex is the better looking one, I mean she makes sweat pants look gooood.” “Wait did we just say that about them… damn we always let our horny-ness cloud our reality” said Kelley. “Kelley you don’t make sense, anyway I’m going to hand them a pillow, you aren’t aloud to go to sleep for a while. If you don’t get better we are going to the hospital ASAP..mm k? I’ll probably go tomorrow and get my nose checked” Tobin said while picking up two pillows from her bed. 

Tobin entered the living room as Hope and Alex had just finished laying blankets on the couches. “Here a couple pillows, Kelley isn’t allowed to sleep for a little while so looks like I get to stay up with her.” Tobin said with a huge yawn. “Look Tobin I can keep her company, I cant sleep with my hand still throbbing anyway, you take my couch bed.” Hope said with a sincere tone. “You don’t have to…you know what that’d be great.” Tobin knew Kelley would freak out but she didn’t care after thinking about the sandwich Kelley stole from her yesterday. That was enough to get even this way. Hope made her way back to the room where Kelley was. “I give it two seconds…” Alex had said it forgetting Tobin was standing there. “Yep… so about that talk… I think we need to have it.” Tobin said sitting down on the couch. Alex nodded and proceeded to sit on her respective couch. 

“So back in fourth grade…” Alex began to talk. 

 

O’solo:

Hope walked slowly praying Kelley wouldn’t instantly kick her out. Hope opened the door and walked in. “Uhm hey…I told Tobin I’d come in her and keep you company so she can sleep. I can’t sleep anyway with my hand throbbing and all.” Hope said standing in front of Tobin’s bed. Kelley tried so hard to focus on how much she wanted to run in the living room and smack Tobin. “Ok but on one condition…” Kelley said holding up a finger. “Sure…”Hope said. “You have to explain fourth grade to me…” Hope’s heart sank to her feet. Here goes nothing Hope thought as she took a seat next to Kelley. 

“So back in forth grade…” Hope began to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?   
> I didn't want the talk to happen quite yet, cliffhanger? perhaps... but the talk chapter should be up real soon. I just love me some Talex and O'solo. Anywho... thanks!!


	10. Explain yo self

O’solo:

“So back in fourth grade…” Hope began to talk. “To fully understand my actions, you would have to know a little more about my past before fourth grade. If you haven’t already noticed, I sometimes come across as this raging bitch who hates everything and everyone. It’s my own fault I’m perceived that way I guess” Hope shrugs her shoulders making eye contact with Kelley who encourages her to continue. “Anyways, I was born into a rough family…My uh dad was a raging alcoholic and would often take out his drunken rage on my mother. Most times I had to get involved to get my mom away from him. The years of abuse lead my mom to nerve and depression medication. We finally escaped but that required us having to move in with my grandparents. I harbor a lot of anger towards my dad and I suppose that helped build a wall around me. I didn’t know how to be nice, or love anything or anyone. I never had any true friends until I met Alex. I was forced to have to change schools when we moved and this hardcore image just stuck. I felt like it was all I had going for me.” Hope was now becoming increasingly nervous She was exposing the most raw part of herself to someone she barely knew. Kelley could sense Hope’s discomfort but she didn’t want Hope to stop explaining herself. Never-the-less Hope continued. “That first day of fourth grade was doomed before I even got to school. I was running late to school. My mom had passed out and forgot to wake me up. I had to literally run 5 miles. I ran in class and sat down. I was already annoyed and when I saw you looking at me I guess I just snapped. 

“You called me a freak…” Kelley said with a hint of pain in her eyes. “I never got over that day. I felt super self-conscious of my height and my freckles. You really ruined my life back then Hope and it left a permanent scar on me, I hope you realize that.” Kelley was trying her best to fight off the tears that were threatening to come out. “The gay slur hurt me the most, I was already feeling different and odd about it and you made it worse. The whole class started making fun of me. I had to quit the damn school because of you!” Kelley was getting mad now. “Kelley, I’m sorry, I had my own issues back then. I…” “Save it Hope, I don’t want to hear it anymore. I appreciate everything you did for me tonight, I really do but I can’t forgive and forget right now. Maybe one day, but not today. Can you please leave and tell Tobin to come in here.” Kelley flipped on her side facing away from Hope. “Kelley I’m sorry, if I have to spend my whole life apologizing I will. If I have to prove to you how different I am now I will. But for what it’s worth, I knew I was gay the first day of fourth grade, because a hot little freckled face short girl came in my class. Fear can make you do stupid things, but I’ll get Tobin.” Hope had walked out of the room. Kelley had now turned around wearing a “wtf did she just say” expression. “Holy crap, she…she liked me…” 

 

Talex:

Alex and Tobin were on separate couches across from each other. Tobin was chilling like usual and Alex was just sitting, feeling nervous and anxious. She never thought that what happened 5 years ago would be revisited right now. “So back in fourth grade…” Alex began after letting out a deep breath. “ I had a lot of pressure put on me at birth. My parents would literally breath down my neck about being the best in everything I did. Being a Morgan was a huge deal to them. I was expected to have the nicest things and have the best grades. Even my friends had to be pre-approved by my parents…I know crazy right? Well that first day of fourth grade didn’t have the best start. I never got an “I love you” or “I’m proud of you” it was always “we expected this and that of you” love was measured by my success. I was required to walk to school everyday for the “extra exercise”. It all just pissed me off. I couldn’t have a normal life. When I was sitting in class I saw you come in. I became insanely jealous of your life. You looked like you had it all together. I figured you had chill parents because of your clothing choice. My parents would never let me dress so casual…” “So you made fun of my clothes out of jealousy? Interesting” Tobin said. “Well I definitely didn’t think you’d cuss me out for it…” Alex said slightly smiling. “Any ways I guess I liked the attention I was getting from the class so I egged it on…” “I’d freaking say, you and your Goons dumped paint on me. I was tortured by you guys, and being so young it damaged me!” Tobin was now facing Alex as her eyes pierced into Alex’s. “Tobin I’m sorry! I was really messed up back then, I didn’t even mean what I said or did!” “Look Alex, I want to be civil about all of this but opening up this wound again sucks. Maybe we can be friends soon but not right now, I’m just not ready. I’m going back in the room with Kelley.” “Tobin, ill do whatever I have to, whatever it takes, I just… I want you to trust me. Trust that I’m not that girl anymore” Alex said with tears in her eyes. “We’ll see Alex” Tobin said while walking towards her room. 

Tobin met Hope in the hallway. They gave each other a weird look and picked up their pace to see their best friend. 

“Alex are you ok?” Hope asked as she sat down next to Alex. “Yeah, Tobin and I talked about fourth grade, it went better than I expected but I left out some huge details.” “Well I basically explained myself to Kelley and I even told her she was hot back in fourth grade…Kill me now Alex, just do it. Relieve me of this misery. Kelley freaking O’Hara is making me a love sick puppy and I hate it.” Hope said while pouting into Alex’s shoulder. “I know Hope, it will get better, we just have a lot of proving to do” Alex said as she hugged Hope. 

“Dude wtf did you do to Solo, she looked crushed” Tobin asked Kelley. “Tobin, things just got crazy really quick. Remember how I told you Hope caught me starring in fourth grade? Turns out she was starring at me too…” “Holy hell…Well Alex just apologized for everything and explained the past to me, I don’t know what to think but I feel like she’s hiding something…” Tobin said while looking at the door. “Tobs, you are too…She doesn’t know your fourth grade thoughts and Hope doesn’t know mine either” Kelley said while placing a hand on Tobin lap. “She wants to prove herself to me” They both said at the same time. “Oh dang… this should be interesting. Rule number 1, we tell each other everything, and we don’t let them get to us” Tobin said holding her pinky out to Kelley. “Ok, they are going to have to do some serious proving…” Kelley replied as she grabbed Tobin’s pinky with her own. 

 

Alex/Hope

*Hope closes her eyes and thinks*

Goodnight Kelley O’Hara, you will be mine one day. 

*Alex closes her eyes and thinks*

Goodnight Tobin Heath, you will be mine one day. 

 

Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin! Lol whatcha think it was a slow chapter but an explanation was needed. Now i'm gonna have some fun with Hope/Alex trying to win their loves. Thanks yall!


	11. plan A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes...so sorry for the wait! Slowish chapter but it gets better!

The following Monday had arrived. Hope and Alex had left Tobin’s house pretty early and hadn’t seen or spoken to Tobin and Kelley since. They couldn’t fathom in their minds what the heck had just happened; it was as if their world had suddenly turned upside down. They now had to prove themselves, prove that they were no longer the bullies they used to be. Kelley knew of Hopes feelings for her but Tobin knew no such feelings from Alex. Alex didn’t like how vulnerable Tobin made her. She like being able to control situations and panicked when she couldn’t.

Hope had spent Sunday night over at Alex’s house. They needed a plan, a plan of redemption. They decided that it was going to take a series of plan to sway the girls feelings and strangely they were ok with that.

“Hope get up its time to go to school, Kelley awaits” Alex said while tossing a pillow on Hopes face. Hope kicked around in the bed while sounds of aggravation escaped her mouth. “Dangit Alex, my alarm had five minutes left! That five less minutes of a dream about Kelley I could have enjoyed” Said Hope leaning over to unplug her phone from the wall. “Jesus Hope, you look like crap this morning, and I see that Kelley still consumes 99.9% of your brain still.” Alex enjoyed teasing Hope but she knew what Hope felt for Kelley was genuine and real so she tried not to tease too much.

“I don’t even think I can face her, I practically spewed my emotions towards her like word vomit. She probably thinks I’m some weirdo now. Love, why must you be so mean to me? Why couldn’t I fall for someone who doesn’t hurt my heart so much?” Hope was now laying flat on the bed with her hands over her face.

“Plan A starts today” Alex says slapping Hope on the stomach to snap her out of her self pity. “And what exactly is plan A” Hope asks rising from the bed. “Okay since they don’t want to hear our sorry’s anymore, let’s try and see if we have a chance to grab their attention through our looks. We need to know if they are at least attracted to us. You wouldn’t want to waste your time ya know?” “ Alex why are you making it out like I’m the only one attracted to someone, you know you have the hots for Tobin so act like it and quit beating around the bush” Hope was always blunt with Alex. “Fine ok, I admit it. I do like her and I do think she’s hot, it’s a weird hotness, like her swag, it just gets to me..” “OK gross, now how are we doing this?” Hope asked rising to her feet. 

“Alright, we are two pretty attractive females if I do say so myself. It’s time to test it and we do so by looking hot. I’ll pick out our outfits. Also, since we have just about every class with them we have to continue with our hotness confidence.” 

“Alright Alex, I think I have a plan for gym today, You’d have to follow my lead.” 

Hope and Alex took a minute to smile at each other and seconds later they both scurried around to prepare for plan A. 

Tobin and Kelley had planned to meet up on Sunday for lunch. So much had happened to them both. “Dude, what do we do about Christen and Morgan, They looked so pissed at us” Kelley said before taking a huge bite of her sandwich. “I don’t see why we have to do anything, we aren’t dating them officially, matter of fact I’m kind of sick of them both. There is no spark, no connection and I’m tired of meaningless relationships Kel, I want the real deal. I want the gut wrenching love you see in the movies. I want it” Kelley’s eyes shot wide. She had never heard Tobin speak like this. Tobin had always been so chill and laid back with her words and now she sounded like a serious intellect.

“I know Tobs, I want that too, but we should at least talk to them” Tobin nodded In agreement. “Alright, now to our bigger problems, the duo. I can’t believe we have every class with them. It makes it really hard to ignore them and after Hope spewed her guts to me I don’t know what to think. I barely know her, I barely talked to her and its just weird” said Kelley. “I feel the same, I don’t know Alex but I know what she did and it just hurts me, but we have to face them, can’t let them know they are getting to us. Lets head to my house, school is in the morning and I’m going to need to finish up my homework.”

Kelley and Tobin dreaded school tomorrow. They stayed up all night hoping they could have at least one good day.

 

*Fast forward to Hope and Alex*

“One good look in the mirror and…Holy hell…we look…Hot!!” Hope and Alex smiled a smile of accomplishment. “I hope this works…” and with that the two left the bedroom for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan A time! thanks yall


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another chapter! Enjoy... I mentioned Chen dawg and wanted to cry :(

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

 

“UGH it can’t be six already, I just went to bed!” Kelley rolled out of bed and walked to the shower. She sent Tobin a text to see if she was up. Kelley plugged her phone into her speaker dock and played some music she could jam out to in the shower. Kelley belted out “shut up and dance” by walk the moon. After her shower she looked at her phone and noticed Tobin had texted back. Today was going to be a good day, or at least she hoped so. Kelley and her mom picked up Tobin from her house and Kelley laughed at her clothing choice.

“Dude… we cant dress alike, we look like freaking twins” Kelley said laughing as her mom joined her. Kelley and Tobin both wore a cutoff and skinny jeans complete with flip flops. “Well, we are best friends and some best friends dress alike” Tobin said sliding in the car.

“She makes a point Kelley, but you guys look so adorable” Kelley’s mom chuckled and drove off towards the school. Kelleys mom gave them a quick “have a good day girls” and drove off from the entrance. They hoped for a good day but good days were scarce to the two. 

“Well here goes nothing” Kelley said as she opened the door and held it for Tobin. “First period here we come, ah damn, I forgot my homework” Tobin said in frustration. She had been so focused on the day she forgot to grab her homework off of her desk. Her mood instantly changed when she saw both Servando and Brandon. She had remembered how she dislocated his shoulder and there Servando stood, arm in a sling. She chuckled to herself but became infuriated when she saw Brandon. “There’s the bastard who pushed me, but look at that nose, Hope did a number on him” Kelley’s comment made them both laugh.

“How does it feel to be a dyke” Brandon yelled as the two passed. The hall became hush quite. They were sure everyone knew they were gay by now but they also knew of what happened at the club. Rumors spread like wildfire in school. Kelley and Tobin stopped in their tracks. Kelley spoke up with a sarcastic grin “How does it feel to have been beaten up by some dykes?!” The two heard a few people laughing but not too many people crossed the most popular boys in school. Clearly Kelley didn’t give a dang. Kelley and Tobin proceeded to walk into their first period where some of their soccer teammates had a lot of questions for the pair. Apparently rumors spread that Kelley and Tobin were involved with Hope and Alex. They debunked it as soon as it came flying out of Cheneys mouth. 

“So Hope punched Brandon and You dislocated Servado’s arm?” Arod couldn’t fathom the sight of that. “First off you hate Hope” Pointing to Kelley. “And you hate Servando for his treatment towards you. So how the heck did yall even get around each other” There was silence after Arods question. Everyone’s attention was stripped and aimed at the classroom entrance. All that was heard was the “Oh my…” that came from Kling. 

 

Hope/Alex time:

“Wow Alex, I gotta hand it to ya. We look damn good.” Hope said checking herself out in the mirror. Alex chose some tight denim jeans that showed off Hopes ASSets, with a burgundy v-neck shirt and a leather jacket. Hope looked good and Alex herself thought of how hot her bff was. Hope wore light make up and straightened her hair. She loved being able to run her fingers through it and often did when she was nervous. 

“Is this outfit ok, like will it work?” Alex showed her nervousness and Hope reassured her that Tobin would be a fool not to notice. Alex wore black shorts that showed off her legs and a cute top that showed off her “attractive neck” as Hope called it. She curled her hair and wore makeup. 

“This is a huge change for us, I really miss our soccer clothes” Hope said pouting out her lip. The two hardly ever wore anything other than sweats and soccer gear. Only weekends did they ever feel the need to dress up. 

“Don’t worry Hope, we are trying out sex appeal, and hopefully it helps” Alex said while applying some pink lip gloss to her lips. “Alright we need the perfect smells, studys show people are attracted more to people who wear great smelling perfume” Alex said as she sprayed “Adidas moves for her” on Hope, and “Viva la juicy” on herself. 

“Alright, its time to test plan A, are you ready?” Alex asked looking back at hope. “Born ready!” Hope said putting on her aviator shades. The two left for school with nervousness building in her stomach. They reached the room that they knew the two would be in and gave each other a once over and walked it. 

“Uhm is it just me or did the room just get insanely quiet” Hope whispered to Alex. “Plan A don’t fail us now.” The room did get quiet and the two noticed that all eyes were on them. They slowly walked to their seats that were just in front of Kelley and Tobin. Kelley’s mouth hung open at the sight of Hope and Alex saw it. Hope didn’t because her shyness caught up with her once she walked in the door. Alex averted her eyes to Tobin who was looking down as if she didn’t want to see Alex. This stung Alex a little but she wasn’t ready to give up. 

Kelley took a sheet of paper and began writing, once she was done she tossed it to Tobin and it landed in her lap.

*Dude, Hope…Alex…wow. And please tell me you smell that perfume.*  
Tobin grabbed her pencil and scribbled a response

*I know…She’s so beautiful…but I cant Kelley and you shouldn’t either. But please wipe the drool from you lip, its skanky and Hope will see it!*

 

Kelley just looked at Tobin. She could tell her feelings for Alex never changed. She’s so beaten down from the past. Sure Kelley was still pissed at Hope but right now all she wanted to do was jump her bones. 

Hope and Alex texted each other about what had just happened and Hope encouraged Alex to keep fighting. Class had ended and Alex saw a crumbled up paper had been left on Tobin’s desk. Her curiosity got the best of her and opened the paper. What she saw made her smile but then the smile dropped, “But I can’t” was all she saw. Hope had been reading the note over her shoulder and felt for Alex but couldn’t stop her smile from what Kelley said. “Alex! This is progress! I have a plan for gym class and we will probably be sweating all of this pretty off of us” Hope said as she put her arm around Alex and left the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought? Comments? all appreciated!


	13. Yoga anyone?

Its time for gym and Hope and Alex are getting changed in the locked room. 

“So what’s the plan Hope?” Alex asked throwing her backpack in her gym locker. The two got to the locker room much earlier than everyone else in order to discuss their next plan.

“I found out from Coach J that today was a partner Yoga class, I figured we could attempt to continue our theory on or sex appeal.” Hope laughed at the thought of Kelley and Tobin drooling over them. 

“Wait a minute, me and you… in partner yoga? What makes you think it will work?” Alex says in a skeptical tone. “Earth to Alex, have you ever seen your ass in yoga pants? If Tobin and Kelley are as gay as they act, this plan will work perrrrfectly. Now throw on your clothes and let’s prepare for this. Don’t be afraid to get handsy either, the sexier the better!” Hope patted Alex on the back as she left to the stall to use the restroom. 

The locker room door came flying open and Tobin and Kelley came walking in, something must have been funning because Tobin’s smile was radiating. The two instantly stopped laughing as two other bodies came storming in the locker room.

“You guys actually thought you could ignore us?! What the heck was the club scene all about huh?! I thought we meant something to you, apparently not!” Christen and Morgan were fuming. Alex tried to be a fly on the wall and peek around the corner. Hope came up slowly, whispering, she asked what was going on. Hope ducked her head out in time to see both Tobin and Kelley get slapped. The two covered their mouths instantly and hid against the wall. “Well I’m not going to say they deserved that, but…” Alex said as small laughs escaped their lips. The two acted as though they didn’t just witness the slapping and walked out of the locker room to the gym.

“Kelley, what the hell just happed?” The friends were so shocked they were still standing in the same spot until Tobin broke the silence with her question. “Well that’s never happened to me, but I cant say I didn’t see it coming, did you see how fast they came in here?!” Kelley and Tobin were now laughing uncontrollably. They got dressed in their cutoffs and shorts and preceded to the gym.

“Alright girls, partner up we will be doing partner Yoga today!” Coach J was to enthusiastic as the whole class groaned, except Hope and Alex. The partners grabbed a single mat and placed it up front with Tobin and Kelley placing theirs towards the back. “Perfect, they will have a clear view” Hope said nudging Alex as she peeked over her shoulder and witness Kelley and Tobin playing around wrestling. 

“Alright class we are starting with partner breathing. Sit on the mat with your backs touching and your legs crossed.” Coach J walked around to make sure no one had any trouble. “This is easy enough” Kelley said with her back against Tobin. They started to breath and found it actually really relaxing. Tobin loved relaxing, and after the weekend she had, she needed to relax.

“Alright next is the temple pose, Face your partner standing up and lean down and touch your forearms up.” This pose was a little more difficult. “I don’t like this one, my butt is poking way out” Alex said whispering to Hope. “It’s a perfect pose, don’t look obvious but they are looking this way.” Hope said peeping out the corner of her eye.

“This one hurts my back and I can’t keep my legs straight!” Tobin was frustrated. She just wasn’t flexible enough for Yoga. Kelley wasn’t as bad but they were the worst pairing in the class. “Whoa…look up front at Hope and Alex, they look like they’ve done this before, really…um…flexible. Shit their looking!” The two had been staring to long and got caught. 

Coach J had them do a few more poses and Hope’s plan was working perfectly. She kept catching the two in the act. Coach J noticed how natural Hope and Alex looked so she used them as demonstrations while everyone else just sat and watched. 

Kelley leaned over to Tobin. “Who knew they looked so hot in Yoga pants, and these moves are x-rated.” Tobin did not reply. She was in a trance, an Alex freaking Morgan trance. “Holy crap are you seeing this move, Alex is practically on top of Hope…I’m strangely turned on…Tobin?” “I uh…I got to go” Tobin said and got up quickly. As if in sync, the bell suddenly rang for the class to be dismissed. 

“Tobin what the heck is up with you?” Kelley asked following Tobin in the locker room. “I…I don’t know…she’s getting to me…physically.” Tobin shyly said removing her sweaty gym clothes. “Wait a hot dang minute…Did you get turned on Tobin Heath? And don’t you dare lie!” Kelley was now on Tobin’s face, expecting an answer. Tobin’s only been turned on a few times in her life. It was hard, she wasn’t a sexual person. “Yes, I did ok! I’ve never felt that…what I felt watching her. I can’t feel that though Kelley. YOU know this.” Tobin was now getting frustrated. “I cant even look at Hope without thinking of that day, yeah she’s hot but I don’t know her heart, her intentions you know? “It’s going to take more than her little sexual tactics to break me down, as far as I know Alex is still the bitch that ruined me” Tobin said as they left the locker room.

Hope and Alex came walking out of the corner slowly. Defeat on their faces. “We went about this all wrong. They need to see that we have changed and using our bodies won’t do that. We have to expose our hearts.” Hope was making sense to Alex. Tobin does need to know everything. But how will they go about expressing their feelings. They had to think and they had to think fast. If it took the rest of the school year, they didn’t care. They were sick of the awkwardness. They were in the same classes and the same soccer team for goodness sake. “Im taking a break…” They said to each other at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I like adding comedy with these 4. Its a slow burn but I like It better that way. Next chapter will be working up to a winter dance. It will also include more soccer and it will get more deeper with the Talex/O'solo. Thanks as always for your patience. I know how hard it is to wait for fanfics as I am a fan as well. peace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love early updates!

* A month has passed*

Hope and Alex decided to take a break from the Tobin and Kelley stuff. They both joined the student council because Abby figured they could be great in helping organize the dances and events. Abby was right, they added great input and even put together the idea for the winter dance. The band was chosen, the theme set and in a few weeks the dance would take place in the gym. 

The two would non stop see Tobin and Kelley everywhere and all they could do was hang their head low in defeat. “I can’t break Tobin’s walls…” Alex said taking a seat next to Hope at lunch. “I feel like I’ve done too much damage and I honestly don’t know what to do. My mind is all over the place. I never expected to develop these feelings for her and it hurts how much she hates me.” Hope wrapped her arm around Alex. 

“Alex, it’s not all your fault. Tobin is being really unreasonable. We messed up, yes, but think when this was, fourth grade! That was forever ago. Yes we can scar at that age but people change and I guess they just don’t see it that way.” Alex nodded at Hope’s truthful words. She tried to apologize several times. Tobin was being unfair now. 

It was time for English and Hope and Alex got up from the lunch table and walked to class. Tobin and Kelley were in the back chatting it up. 

Mr. Hall began to speak, “Alright class, we are going to enter the poetry section of this class. I want everyone to have a poem written and finalized by next week. I will randomly select one person to read theirs aloud. It can be on whatever you wish, poetry has no limits.” 

Alex knew exactly what she would write about. She loved poetry and loved writing her feelings down on paper. “I bet I know what you’re writing about” Hope said leaning to shove against Alex. “I’m not giving Kelley the satisfaction, she clearly doesn’t like me and I’m over it.” Alex couldn’t believe her ears. She knew Hope was helplessly in love but she knew Hope never gave up. Clearly her mind was lying to her heart. 

“Alright class, who can tell me some ideas of possible poetry themes…Hope…Alex?” “Uhm…Love?” They both said at the same time. “Like they know what that means” They heard from the back. The class went silent. Tobin was now staring at her notebook, twirling her pen around as if she didn’t care about what she just said. Kelley laughed and went back to doodling on her notebook, not before saying “I agree” for Hope to hear. 

“Better yet Mr.Hall, I believe FORGIVENESS is an important one too.” Alex shot back and received an eye roll from Tobin. “Yeah! And how people can change!” Hope wasn’t letting Kelley get the best of her. 

“Great Ideas ladies, now get to work!” Mr. Hall was clearly oblivious to the interactions. 

 

Talex:

Alex had enough. She was sick of Tobin’s attitude. The bell rang and she waited patiently outside of the class. “Take a hike O’hara, I have to speak to Tobin” Alex said with anger in her eyes. Kelley strangely agreed and walked away with Hope on her heels. 

“Look Tobin, you can make snide comments all day but I just want you to know that fourth grade didn’t just affect you! You’re so caught up in your own self that you are blind to anything else. So go ahead and live in the past just stay out of my way.” Alex left Tobin Speechless. 

Tobin knew she lived in the past too much. She couldn’t help it. Alex didn’t know of the cries to sleep, depression, counseling that took place after her bullying. Alex didn’t know and that was the problem. Tobin wanted to get it off her chest, but that would make her vulnerable and she didn’t want to feel that ever again. But she had to tell her.

O’solo:

“What do you want Hope?” Kelley asked leaning against the locker watching Tobin and Alex. “What’s your problem with me?” Hope got straight to the point. “You’re selfish; all you care about is yourself. That’s the issue. You think I don’t notice the way you look at me? I see it all.” “Kelley, please, just give me time to explain! What do I have to do to get you to listen?” “I don’t know Hope, but I really pray you make a fool out of yourself by doing it, just like you made me feel.” Kelley left walking back to Tobin. 

 

It was time for soccer practice. They had one game left of the season and it would be their hardest game yet. Thankfully Tobin and Alex weren’t ever on the field at the same time during the games. Here lately Tobin had been a sub. Kelley had no choice but to interact with Hope. Hope would never say much to her but today she yelled and yelled.  
“Kelley you’re too slow attacking!” Hope knew she was yelling a lot but its Kelley’s fault she’s so frustrated. 

“Alright everyone, here’s the starting line up for tomorrows game, based off today’s practice. Kelley, Ali, Meghan, Becky, Morgan, Carli, Lauren, Tobin, Alex, Abby, with Hope in goal.” 

Tobin and Kelley were both starting. Tobin was excited but nervous. Hopefully they could forget their issues on the field and get the job done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the final game and still working up to the dance. Thoughts? Thanks for the love!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youll need to have "selfish" by NSYNC for a part of this. enjoy!

*The final soccer game has arrived*

“Alright girls, this is it. The final game has arrived. I want you all to play hard and play smart. Work together as a TEAM and let’s win this!”

Tobin was really nervous to be starting this game. She had the skill no doubt but she was concerned with having to work with Alex. Their relationship off the field would ruin this game if it was carried on the field. Breaking her thoughts, Kelley came up and smacked Tobin in the butt. “Dude, don’t worry, you’ll do great. Just pull those sick moves of yours and complete your passes. We soo got this.” Kelley always had a way of words with Tobin. Confidence was always key.

Everyone walked to their spots and Tobin noticed Alex was jogging towards her. “Look, lets set aside our own differences and win this game for the seniors” And with a slight smile she took off. Tobin nodded her head with what Alex said swimming in her mind. “For the seniors” she spoke out. 

The game had started pretty fast pace. All nerves that Tobin felt were instantly gone. Tobin stripped the ball from the player and sprinted up the field. She trusted her instinct and delivered the best pass that met the feet of Alex. With one solid hit the ball reached the corner of the net. GOAL! Tobin ran up and hugged Alex. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly let go. “Uhm…great goal…” Alex replied with a slight smile and “thanks”. 

“Dude that pass was amazing, how’d you know Alex would be there?” Kelley said grabbing Tobin by the jersey in excitement. “I just knew I guess…” 

Hope was making save after save. This was honestly her best game. Kelley was amazed at her performance. After one save she made eye contact with Hope and gave her a subtle nod. 

The final whistle blew and they had won 1-0. Everyone was so amazed by the game. Abby hushed everyone in the locker room and began to speak. “We did it you guys, I’m sad that this was my last game but I’m excited to know that next year we will be even better. Alex and Tobin, you guys showed awesome chemistry out there.”

Tobin and Alex both recognized this chemistry. It shocked them both but they were happy to have been able to set aside all their personal problems with each other and get the job done. 

Tobin and Kelley went to the local pizza joint to celebrate. “I’m so hungry I could eat a cow!” Kelley said barging in the place. “Hey welcome to Tony’s, is it just you two?” The girl looked strangely familiar to Kelley. “Hey, youre in our math class, Kim right?” The girl nervously replied “yes” and showed they two to their table. “Ill be your server tonight, what can I get you to drink?” The girls told her and she sped off to get them. 

“Dude, Kelley, I think she likes you or something…” Tobin replied looking towards Kim filling their drinks. “Yeah I know, Kling know her and told me she did.” “She’s kind of cute aint she” Kelley said nudging Tobin. “Kel she’s not your type” Tobin said bluntly. “Girl is my type Tobin; I might just ask her to the winter dance.” 

The girls ate their meal extremely fast and left. Kim walked up to the table where Kelley had left her phone number and a “winter dance?” note. Kim’s smile grew big as she typed in Kelley’s number in her phone and texted her a “Yes!” 

Kelley felt her phone buzz and read her message. “Look who’s got a date to the dance” Kelley shoved her phone in Tobin’s face. All Tobin could do was laugh. “Tobin are you asking anyone to the dance?” Kelley was curious. “No way, I’m flying solo to this one, girls are nothing but trouble.” The two laughed and headed to Tobin’s house to watch movies. 

Alex was in her room writing her poem. After all, tomorrow it was due. Once she started writing her couldn’t stop and finished it pretty quickly. She shot Hope a text reminding her to finish her own poem and went to sleep. The game had tired her out and she was ready to start a new day. 

English class had come pretty quickly. “Alright class, I’m now going to randomly select one person to read their poem aloud.” “Alex Morgan.”

“No, no, no” Alex said under her breath. She forgot about him picking someone to read theirs and hers was really personal. But she couldn’t take the zero. It was a huge chunk of their grade. With a huge inhale Alex walked up to the front and began her poem. 

“What are these feelings, these feelings I feel? Feelings of regret, of not knowing what could have been real. Feelings of sadness for what I have done. I caused you pain and I cause you scars, something so hard to overcome. But you see, I was a coward that day, I hid my own feelings of a crush I just couldn’t display. You walked into the class and my heart skipped a beat, I was so young, so foolish, having thoughts I dare not repeat. So what are these feelings, these feelings I feel? Feelings of shame, love, and heartbreak so real.” 

Alex had tears flowing down her face. She ran to her seat got her back pack and bolted out of class. Tobin sat in the back with her mouth wide open. Hope got up, got her, things and was about to leave until she walked up to Tobin. “I hope you know that was for you…” Hope ran out to find Alex. 

“Dude, Alex likes you…like really likes you. I can’t believe she wrote that” Kelley was shocked. “I know… I feel like a jerk now. I need to talk to her but I don’t know when I should.” 

 

“Well tonight is the dance so I’m not sure when you’ll get the time but you need to talk.” The bell rang and they walked out of the classroom. 

_______________________________________________________________

Alex felt like a complete fool. Tobin now knows of her feelings. Thankfully the dance was tonight and she could take her mind off of Tobin. She didn’t have a date so she decided to go with Hope. 

“Please tell me you are wearing the red dress” Hope said before sitting on Alex’s bed. “Yes I am, I think red is a good color on me” Alex said before she walked over to see what Hope was wearing. “I like the outfit choice, no dress? Cant say I’m shocked.” Alex smirked at Hope teasingly. “Yeah well a dress shirt and bowtie looks better on me anyway” Hope walked to the bathroom to get ready. Alex had curled Hopes hair and she looked amazing. Alex decided for an up-do this time. After they were ready the two took a few pictures and left for the dance. Being in charge of the decorations meant they had to arrive pretty early. 

Tobin and Kelley met at Kelley’s house to get ready. Tobin opted for a dress shirt, and tie along with some vans. She looked really cute and Kelley took notice. “Wow Tobs you should dress like that more often, but please leave you hair down” Kelley was such a demanding friend but Tobin appreciated her opinion. 

Kelley emerged from the bathroom in a beautiful blue dress. “Yes, Tobs, I like to be a feminine girl sometimes, fix your jaw” Tobin laughed but she had to admit, Kelley pulled off a dress really well. After a few hilarious prom pose picks, the two met Kelley’s date outside and walked into the school. 

“WOW this place looks awesome” Kelley said grabbing Kim’s hand and entering under the huge white balloon made entrance. The place looked like a romantic winter wonderland. Tobin looked around soaking up the place when she spotted Alex fixing the punch table. “Oh my God” Tobin thought. Alex moved in a slow motion like all the movies do when someone spots someone hot. Tobin loved the color red, matter of fact her tie was red. She had to admit Alex looked amazing. 

“She looks great, don’t she” Hope said passing by the two. Hope saw Kelley holding hands with Kim and she tried to ignore it. Kelley was now the one gawking. Hope looked amazing. She always had a thing for tall chicks, especially ones who could pull of the more “masculine” style. 

“Hey Alex” Hope said walking up to help her fix the table. “Kelley brought a date” Hope said in a disappointed tone. Alex hugged her and told her it would be ok. The dance had started and now there were tons of people in the gym. Alex and Hope watched on as Kelley danced with her date and Tobin awkwardly stood, nodding her head to the beat. 

 

“You should go talk to Tobin, she keeps looking over here at you” Hope said removing her bowtie and unbuttoning her collar, rolling up her dress shirt’s sleeves. It was getting warm with all the bodies in the gym. 

“Me? What about you,that should be you dancing with Kelley.” Hope was frustrated and mad. She couldn’t take seeing Kelley with someone else. At that moment the light dimmed to practically nothing. Hope was gone. Alex had no idea where she went. A spot light came up and Hope was on stage holding a guitar. “Holy crap what is she doing” Alex thought as she made her way to the side of the stage.

“This is for you, you know who you are” Hope said and began to play with the band joing in. 

*play song now!*

“I just don’t understand, why youre running from a good girl baby

Why you wanna turn your back on love, why you’ve already given up.”

Alex had no idea Hope could sing, so good. Kelley was dancing with Kim until she noticed it was Hope standing there “This is for you. You know who you are” “Oh God” Kelley said aloud. She instantly stopped, her eyes got wide. 

“ I sware I’ll never let you down, cause I swear its you that I adore

And I cant help my self babe, cuz I think about you constantly 

And my heart gets no rest over you…

You can call me selfish, but all I want is your love

You can call me hopeless, cuz I’m hopelessly in love

You can call me imperfect, but whos perfect?

Tell me what do I gotta do, to prove that im the only one for you

Whats wrong with being selfish?"

Hope finished her song with several hollers and cheers following. Hope can sing and it was clear and evident. After everyone simmered down Hope spoke. “Kelley, if this didn’t make me look like a big enough fool for you then I’m just done. I’m done chasing you! If you don’t see how in love and sorry I am then forget it.” With that Hope jumped off the stage, leaving a shocked Kelley. 

“Kelley, go after her you idiot!” Tobin said slapping some sense into Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasss! thoughts?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyyyyy I know its been forever. Thanks for waiting!

“Kelley, go after her you IDIOT!” Tobin said wanting to slap some sense in Kelley. 

“Right, I’ll be back Tobs” Kelley said managing to get a quick hug from Tobin. 

“Don’t worry, ill wait right here til you get back, and Kel, I’m happy for you bud” Tobin gave a sincere smile. Kelley rushed through the gym doors in search of Hope. “Dang these heels” She yelled out while stopping to take them off. She looked around the school and couldn’t find Hope anywhere. Then it hit her instantly to check the soccer field. Sure enough there was Hope sitting in the goal with her head in her knees, crying. This tore Kelley in two. 

“Uhm…hey…” Was all Kelley could manage to say. Hope didn’t respond. She kept her head down. “ Hope, please look at me, we need to talk.” Kelley tried to reason with Hope and almost walked away until Hope lifted her head slowly and wiped her tears away. “Kelley you know how I feel…there’s not much else I can say” Hope said with her tear ridden cheeks tearing Kelley’s insides apart. “That may be so, but I need some honest answers from you Hope. I’m confused, I’ve been confused ever since that day.” “So please explain just one thing…why?” Kelley took a seat next to Hope. 

“Kelley that day I fell in love with you. I was afraid of those feelings. It tore me up inside that all I could do was be mean. I didn’t want those feelings to show. When you left and never came back I knew I had to change and I have. I mean I still don’t let people run all over me but I love now…I love so hard now. You have to believe that. I feel like I get no where with you, like you think I’m just horrible and it hurts.” Hope felt like crying again until Kelley spoke up. 

“Well, I haven’t been completely honest. I thought you were hot that day, I crushed on you so bad until you were mean. I crush on you now but my heart was conflicted. It needed proof and you showed it tonight. I don’t think you’re horrible, I think you’re amazing and sexy…very sexy. That yoga session affected my brain by the way.” Hope laughed as Kelley continued. “I want to try this out… If you are willing to give us a chance.” Hope got up from the grass and helped Kelley get up as well. She slowly grabbed Kelley’s face in the most loving way she knew how and kissed her. The kiss was so soft and gentle. “Dangg, you really are a softy.” Kelley joked as Hope brought her lips back to Kelley’s. “Come on, I think you owe me a dance miss O’Hara.” The two left the field and headed back towards the gym. 

 

“That was some performance huh?” Tobin heard her voice and slowly turned around to the owner of that voice. “Hey Alex, and yes it was, who knew Hope had it in her.” Tobin looked towards the doors that Kelley had just flown out of. “Look Tobin I wanted to…” “Well heyya sexyyyyy.” Servando came slivering in between the two of them. Tobin shook her head and proceeded to leave. “Servando stop!” Tobin heard Alex yell and turned quickly around to see Servando forcefully trying to dance with Alex. Tobin couldn’t handle the distressed look on her face and she really didn’t like Servando. “Uhm excuse me, please unhand my date.” Tobin said with gritted teeth.

“Whatever heath, like YOU could get Alex to go with you to this…” Servando knew which buttons to push. “Are you still made about me stealing your girl last summer? I remember her wanting me and wishing she wasn’t with you.” Tobin said with a sly smile. “You’re going to regret that comment Heath…” and at that Servando pushed Alex into Tobin. Tobin and Alex where now dangerously close. At this realization, Tobin nervously coughed and stepped away. “So you what were you saying before douche bag interrupted?” Tobin asked. “I was going to ask you to talk. I think its time.” Alex replied in hopes that Tobin would agree. “Uhm yes, I think that’s ok…” Tobin replied but was cut of by the announcer. 

“OK ladies and gents, we are now going to announce the King and Queen of this winter ball.” “This year’s queen is … Alex Morgan.” Alex smiled hesitantly. Of course they would do this now; she was on the verge of talking things out with Tobin. She walked up the stage and a crown was placed on her head. Without hesitation the announcer began talking again. “And the KING is…Tobin Heath” the room got silent until the spotlight was directly on Tobin. Then the room instantly roared in laughter at what had happened. Alex looked off stage and noticed Servando was standing near the spotlight. 

Tobin couldn’t handle the laughs and pointing. She ran out of the gym as Kelley and Hope were entering in. “What just happened…” Kelley asked. Alex ran off the stage and handed her crown to Hope. “Hold this; I have to go find her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but hope yall like it! Poor Tobs..


	17. Chapter 17

“Hold this; I have to go find her”

Hope and Kelley watched Alex fly down the hallway with confused looks on their faces. Hope searched around the room for anything suspicious. When she saw Servando and his goons laughing and high fiving each other, she grabbed Kelley by the hand and bee lined towards him. “What did you do?!” Hope asked with an obviously angry tone. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Solo” Servando said trying to hide the smirk on his face that was threatening to appear. 

Hope knew he was lying because he made eye contact with his goons and the guilt was prevalent. “Don’t play dumb with me, I know you did something to her, she left crying, so you’re either going to tell the truth or ill rip you to shreds!” Hope slowly walked towards Servado, fists balled and ready. “OK! OK! I wrote Tobin’s name on the card so she’d be called king of the dance.” Hope was now infuriated. Hope knew that Tobin hated to be embarrassed. An emotional attack always took place when something like that happened and Hope was always there for her. “You’re a freaking’ IDIOT!” Hope said, as her arm lifted up preparing to punch Servando. 

“Tobin WAIT! Tobin, will you please stop!” Alex was trying her best to catch up to Tobin who was running faster than ever. Tobin finally stopped and turned around. “WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” Tobin yelled out, trying her best to catch her breath. “The better question is why are we both out here?! I’m sorry he just embarrassed you like that.” Alex said while grabbing Tobin’s hand, only for Tobin to break free of her Grasp. “No, answer my question…Why. Are. You. Here?!” Alex stepped closer to Tobin with a longing look. A look of years of built up regret. 

“Tobin I wanted to talk to you, I’ve been trying to explain my poem and how I feel for a while now, but you never give me the time of day. I get it, I hurt you, but now you’re no different then me because now…now YOU’RE hurting me.” Alex said as a tear began to escape her eye. “I’ve apologized until I’m blue in the face… I’M SORRY! Don’t you get that Tobin? I’m not that same person. I did stupid things and I regret them so much. If you don’t like me, then ok. But I am standing here…right now… confessing that I am deeply and utterly, madly, in love with you Tobin Powell Heath…yes I know your middle name. I have been in love since the day I saw you. I loved your style and the way you looked but I was too scared of what people would say if I let my feelings come to the light. I cried for weeks when I heard you transferred schools because of me and that day I saw you after 5 years, those feelings came back even stronger. So that’s me, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. It’s obvious that you don’t feel the same so I’m just going to go back inside. Again, I’m so sorry Tobin; I hope one day you can forgive me.”

Alex walked back inside leaving Tobin to wallow in what had just taken place. Why didn’t I stop her? Did she just say she loved me? Two questions that invaded Tobin’s mind as she watched Alex walk back in the school. What was she to do now? 

“I just don’t think my heart can handle it” Tobin said turning away from the school.

Alex walked back into the gym where she was Hope and Kelley and what looked like Hope getting ready to punch Servando. Alex ran over to the scene. “Hope what’s going on?” Alex asked standing next to Kelley. “This douche is the reason why Tobin ran out crying!” Hope said grabbing Servando by the collar. “I told her I’d get her back for snide comment!” Servando said looking Hope straight in the eyes. “What comment?” Hope asked. When Servando didn’t reply she raised her fist again. “She mentioned last summers events and it pissed me off so I told her she’s pay.” Hope chucked as she remembered what had happened. “What happened last summer?” Kelley asked placing a hand on Hopes arm. Hope let go of Servando shirt and began talking. “Last summer, Servado’s gf fell for Tobs. She stalked Tobin every where she went. I know because I witnessed it. She was borderline psychotic. Anyways… Servando here was jealous and since then has hated Tobin.” Kelley and Alex chuckled at what they were just told. “Shut up its not funny, she RUINED my relationship!” Servando said in anger. “Uhm I think your gfs little “secret lady loving” feelings hurt your relationship, not Tobin” Alex said with a smirk. “Speaking of Tobin, where is she?” Kelley asked in concern. 

“I don’t know Kel, I confessed everything to her and she said nothing, and did nothing so I came inside.” Alex said, tears welling up in her eyes. “Tobin is…Tobin. She’ll come around Alex” Hope said grabbing her hand and giving it squeeze. Just the music stopped and the mic was turned on.

“Hello everyone, for those who don’t know me, I’m Tobin Heath. I’m a freshman and apparently your “King” for the night. I was wondering if I could get a spot light on my queen, where ever she is” Just then a spotlight was shinning on Alex. “There she is… I would like to have the customary dance with my queen if that’s alright with you all.” Tobin said placing her crown on her head. “GET IT TOBS!” was shouted from some of Tobin’s teammates. Kelley placed Alex’s crown on her head and gave her a quick hug. The spotlight followed Tobin to where Alex was standing. Tobin held out her hand and Alex took it as she was lead to the dance floor. Everyone gathered around them as “I’m yours” By the script was playing. 

“I didn’t know you could dance” Alex whispered in Tobin’s ears. “ Theres a lot that you don’t know about me Alex, but I want you to find them out. I’m sorry I’ve been so stubborn Alex. I was trying to fight off your love, when it’s what I’ve always needed. I know you aren’t that same person, but I loved you then and I love you now.” Alex began to cry and Tobin felt her tears dropping. She stopped dancing and lifted Alex’s chin. Tobin gently wiped her tears. “Alex… look at me.” Alex’s eyes were 10x bluer and Tobin’s heart grew even softer. “Alex Patricia Morgan, yes I know your middle name…will you be my girlfriend.” Alex wiped and a tear and laughed with a full heart as she replied “Yes.” Tobin hugged Alex as Kelley and Hope joined them on the dance floor. “She asked you didn’t she?” Hope said leaning in closer to the couple while keeping Kelley close to her. “Oh yes” Alex replied with a huge grin. Kelley smacked Hope up side the head and Hope instantly asked “Kelley will you be my girlfriend?” Alex and Tobin Laughed as Kelley hugged the life out of Hope saying “Of course I will you big teddy bear!”

 

 

Hope made sudden eye contact and they both yelled out “One, two, three!” In that moment they dipped their girlfriends and laid the most gentle and perfect kiss on their lips. The four of them laughed and began dancing around at the new up beat sound coming from the speaker. “Holy crap what a night!” Tobin yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh love... anyways... thoughts? Thanks for sticking around and being patient. Debating if I want to make a Hidden pasts part 2 or epilogue...


End file.
